


Kiss Cam

by wacoog2



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacoog2/pseuds/wacoog2
Summary: Invited by a friend to a baseball game, Y/N has no clue with what she's watching until the games' Kiss Cam suddenly focuses her in with the stranger on her left."Go ahead, Chanwoo," a friend of his encouraged as well as the friend you have on your right also did.





	1. INTRO

Hello! 

As mentioned on the tags there will be a few mild R-16/18 scenes so I hope you don't attack me for doing this to Chanwoo hahaha.

I will try my best to deliver it well and I apologize in advance if I have laps in terms of description especially game-wise and explicit content-wise EHHEHE.

 

@kmshanbin


	2. Invitations

"So what usually happens at a baseball game?" you asked as you tie your hair up since you haven't been able to fix your hair back at your flat.

Sports wasn't really your thing but invitations were. Somehow, getting invited was fun and endearing like it seems that people invite you cause they want to be with you and that they appreciate your presence which was lovely.

Jisoo, a friend from work, invited you to a baseball game—the  _1st_  invite of the day. She, too, wasn't really the sporty type but she got free tickets—two of them—after winning on a raffle which she's technically fond of. 

"I have nooo idea, but I bookmarked a step by step thing on my phone so i'll probably just look at it from time to time."

Both of you have been friends since college. You considered yourself as a bright, cheerful, and positive woman but everything changed when Jisoo came. She was the most of who you were. She was the most bright, the most cheerful, and the most positive woman you've ever met. If you liked boys, she liked them most. 

 

"I heard there's a lot of good looking guys during sport events like these," she said as you both got your tickets checked at the stadium entrance, arriving at the destination.

"Ohhh, you know you might actually find someone here, I guarantee," a huge excited smile formed on her face as you mentioned the chances of her finally getting a date.

"Eeeee and if I don't, then I hope you get one," she hugged you—popcorn and beer on each hand, "Okay promise me something," she continued.

"What promise?" you asked, concern now rushing onto you.

"If the opportunity comes to any of us, we should grab it. No thinking- no hesitation- no- nothing, got it?!" her eyes were warning yours to agree to the discussion.

"Okay, fine by me," you shrugged off your shoulders and Jisoo hugged you once again.

Both of you had beers and popcorn and looked for your seats. The stadium was packed and it was a hard time getting to understand the whole seating plan.

"I think we're at that seat," you said pointing with your lips for Jisoo to see. 

"Okay, you first i'll be right behind you," she innocently smiled. You were okay with her offer till you realized one of the seats had someone handsome sitting next to it, "Dibs on the right seat," she said. You laughed at that and just nodded. 

Once settled down both of you were amazed by the whole view. A lot- a loooot of people were in sight all looking hyped and excited. Some had clappers which just made you wonder how to get one. Looking around the seat to your left was still empty and some part of you wished you had a seatmate like Jisoo's. 

The game was about to start and some people seated in front went to stand because of the excitement and—gladly—sat down back as you thought they wouldn't ever sit again.

Two boys suddenly sat down next to you; one wore a the LG jersey—sitting next to you—and one just wore a black shirt that followed. The black shirt guy looked cute as you stole glances to the both of them. 

 

The game was fun and Jisoo was getting a hang of it but you were still left out with how the rules work. You clapped when people clapped and just followed everything Jisoo did mostly. She complained when people complained and you were just stuck there thinking on why they were. 

The whistle blew and the players went to the sidelines and people were starting to stand up and leave. 

"Is it done? Who won?" you asked Jisoo who also stood up.

"No, silly. It's the seventh-inning stretch, it's like a break thing," she said picking up the trash, "I'll pee for a bit and clean this up, i"ll be back."

You nod as you gave Jisoo your own trash. You stayed on your seat when the large screen took footage of the audiences.

" _The jumbotron is up!_ " someone shouted from behind. You look at the screen and a heart filter was added to it. 

 _Kiss Cam_. You read as the screen focused it to a few couples. You wondered what it was for until the couples focused on it started to kiss.

 _Oh so that's the kiss cam_ , you thought. You smiled every time the couples kissed thinking it was very sweet of them to do such things publicly. 

"What did I miss?" Jisoo asked as she returned back to her seat. She looked up and saw the answer to her question. You both cheered to all the ones kissing until the screen took a familiar focus. You looked at it with confused eyes and realized it was—you.

 

 _Me?_  

You fixed your sitting position and looked at the screen clearly till you realized again that it was you and the guy from your left.

You turn your head to his direction as well as he did after he, too, realized that it was the both of you. Your eyes were stuck in shock not knowing what to do until you waved your hands to the air signaling that you two weren't together.

" _That's okay, just kiss him!_ " the audience shouted encouraging both of you to do it.

"Do it, Chanwoo," the black shirt guy beside him encouraged as you too felt Jisoo nudge your arm closer to the guy.

The guy looked at you and swallowed a breath raising his eyebrows which seemed like he was _inviting_ you in and asking for permission.

" _You promised_ ," Jisoo whispered from your right. You let out a short exhale, _2nd_ —and smiled at him as a yes.

 

He held out his hand to hold the left side of your face just below your ears with his thumb caressing your left cheek as he locked your lips to his. His lips were soft and sweet that made you held out you right hand to hold his face also. The crowd cheered as they knew you were completely strangers that just kissed randomly for the Kiss Cam.

The kiss took a few seconds until you two broke it off and smiled it out awkwardly. You fixed yourself back to face straight to the field and so did he when the game was about to start again.

 

—

 

Walking out of the stadium, your mind was still lost in the trance of your wild stranger kiss. Trying to think of it thoroughly now, he seemed like he was holding his kiss back like he was shy and unsure—which you can't blame him for because pretty sure you, too, was shy and unsure.

Jisoo was in the middle of an excited recap of what happened back there which you completely lost track to listen, when the black shirt guy and the boy you kissed suddenly came up to you. 

"Hey- hi, excuse me?" the black shirt guy called as you and Jisoo looked to them, "Hi- I'm Jinhwan, this is Chanwoo, we were the ones who sat beside you?" Jinhwan said referring to you.

"Oh, hi nice to meet you," you greeted with Jisoo bowing back to their greetings, "I'm Y/N and this my friend, Jisoo."

Jinhwan was indeed handsome as you observed from the first time you took glances. His friend, Chanwoo, also had breathtaking looks now that you have the proper time to look at him longer now minus the kiss and the embarrassment.

"Anyways, my friend here, wanted to ask something," Jinhwan looked over to Chanwoo making him take the spotlight.

"Oh yeah- I-," he stuttered, trying not to make long eye contact on you.

"Yes?" Jisoo interrupted trying to make Chanwoo speak up a bit faster, clearly enjoying the situation.

"I was- uh, wondering if you'd like to have coffee with me? Y/n?" he asked, finally. You blinked a couple times surprised by the _invitation_ which you obviously semi-liked since it was an invitation. 

"Sure, I'd love to," _3rd_ , you whispered to yourself, "How about you, Jisoo? Coffee?" you asked inviting the others as well.

"Oh no, I don't feel having coffee today," she said which Jinhwan also supported by saying he had other plans which leaves you and Chanwoo now.

Jisoo bid goodbye together with Jinhwan as she offered him a ride home since Chanwoo's new passenger was you.

 

—

 

Chanwoo got back to the car with iced americanos, "You were right, the shop is packed with people, are you sure you're okay with talking here?" he asked as he handed you one of the cups.

"Yeah, it's fine," you assured as he settled in and gave you a doughnut as well. 

You two went silent for a while not knowing what to start the conversation with. It took a few moments of awkward glances and 'pretends' that the coffee was dripping even when it wasn't.

"Sorry, I don't really know how this works, it's been quite a while for me," Chanwoo started as he placed his coffee on one of the rests.

"That's okay I'm not much of an expert either," you responded helping him out.

"I'm Chanwoo by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you, Y/n," he offered a handshake which you gladly took with genuine smiles, "It's not likely everyday that I get to kiss someone so sudden and so randomly, hahaha. So I had to treat you coffee as an apology, I think I was really bad at it earlier," he laughed shyly wiping off the doughnut grease from his lips as he talked.

"Oh no it was fine! I actually think I did it badly too so it was kind of awkward to- you know- apologize about it directly," you said feeling a bit comfortable now with his presence.

"Yeah, you did bad," he laughed which made you laugh as well making the situation lighter.

"So what do you do?" Chanwoo asked taking a sip of his coffee and small bites to the doughnut.

"Well, I work as a graphic designer from iKON Studio—have you heard of it?" you asked which Chanwoo nodded to, "I've been at it for a year now and I really like it there."

"And?" his eyebrows raised asking for more, "interests, hobbies..?"

"Oh. I- like art and design, I like food, I watch a lot of dramas, read a lot of comics, I face my computer a lot cause I do work here and there.. um-" you thought of more not noticing that Chanwoo was looking at you with soft eyes enjoying the things you were saying. He knew you were genuine with mentioning all the things you liked since you were telling it to him all at once. 

"I like my parents, friends, and I like getting invited on the most random stuff," you said finishing off with a happy eye smile that made him smile too, "What about you?"

"Oh I- I like everything," he said grinning, sipping his coffee.

"Everything?" you asked intrigued with what everything meant.

"Everything- nice," he clarified. You nod your head laughing at his expression. He was nice. He should like himself too cause he was nice. 

 

—

 

The conversation lasted longer than expected. Both of you were mostly into the same things probably because Chanwoo wasn't lying about saying that he liked everything. He gave you a ride home, casual conversations still ongoing until you reached your destination.

"Well, this is me," you said taking off your seat belt, looking out at the window. Chanwoo went out to open up the door for you which made you smile again for the nth time.

"This neighborhood looks nice," he said looking around and letting you off, "So, yeah.."

"Yeah, I- uh... better go now" you smiled and was about to turn your heel slowly when Chanwoo called you last minute.

"Y/n!" he shouted not noticing it was going to be that loud, "Sorry, that was unexpectedly loud."

"Hahaha that's okay, what is it?" you asked grinning at his awkward pace.

"Can I- um, invite you again for another coffee or I don't know- dinner maybe? Tomorrow? If you'd like?" he asked, hands scratching the back of his own neck, "and I don’t know maybe..  _kiss_ you better next time?"

Your eyes were fixed to his. Thinking. Admiring at the honest gesture. "Okay."

Chanwoo let out a smile so pure his dimples were beautifully visible.

"—it 'better'... be," you said as you turn your heel, smiling at the _4th_ invitation you've got, "See you tomorrow."


	3. Everything- nice

It's 10AM and thinking at it now, you never actually gave Chanwoo your number and full name so you wondered how he'd contact you in any way. Stuck at the flat, you took a shower already in case Chanwoo might come up early outside. You stole glances out the window to check if his car was out there but it was kind of hopeless since you don't remember what his car looked like, too. It was nighttime when he drove you back and you couldn't exactly focus on the car since you focused on him more.

Laying down on the couch, you still hoped for it until you got a message.

 

[ _Hi y/n, it's Chanwoo_ ]

 

You quickly sat up surprised on the sudden text message. _How'd he get my number?_

 

[Hi Chanwoo, how'd you get my number?] / [Tbh, i was kinda worried cuz i forgot to give it to you last night]

[ _Jinhwan hyung gave it to me, he has Jisoo's number and your friend was generous enough to share yours to me_ ]

 

 _Of course_. Jisoo wouldn't forget all the details.

 

[Oh i see hahaha]

[ _So are u ok with dinner? Pick you up at 6?_ ]

[Sure no problem :) ]

[ _Ok see u_ ]

 

You got up quickly to your closet to look for something to wear. It was your first date after a few years and you somehow wanted this one to work, cause he was nice. 

Confused with what to wear, you hesitated if you should ask Chanwoo on where you were going so you'd know which.

 

[Hey, it's me again] / [Is it okay to ask where we're going?] / [I'm just having trouble knowing what to wear] / [If that's okay ofc]

[ _Heyyy tbh idk too hahahaha I was about to text you where you wanted to go_ ] / [ _Sorry I didn't plan it ahead, it was kind of an_ _impromptu moment, I just had to ask you out again haha_ ]

 

It took you a while to reply back, admiring his cute confession. Since yesterday, he always had the habit of telling things straightforward. You can't help but smile like an idiot against your phone screen. It's been a while since you felt like this.

 

[Hahahaha i'll think of something but you should too]

[ _Ok y/n i'll text u too once i do think of something_ ]

 

To be honest, you were only excited to go out because Chanwoo asked you to. But knowing that nothing is really that planned ahead, you wanted to stay in. You also thought of inviting Chanwoo inside your flat to make it easier but he might find it too forward even if you weren't even thinking of it as that way. But you still tried.

 

[I actually like to stay at home during Sundays, but i made an exemption when you asked me out]

[ _Oh i see, so I guess you're not in it for today?_ ]

[NNO NO! HAHAH] / [I was wondering if we could just order take-outs and eat at my flat?]

 

It took him a while to reply. Maybe he did think of it as too forward. You typed an apology trying to take back what you said and just go out to dinner with him at Celso's when he replied.

 

[ _Sure thing! I never thought you'd be this forward but sure! HAHAHAHA. What would you like?_ ]

 

His reply caused you to have an irritated laugh due to the teasing but flirting was kind of fitting on the situation.

 

[Chicken, beer(?), i like dumplings too] / [Fishcake!!!] / [Tteokbokki] / [Oh it's hard choosing]

[ _I'll just get it all?_ ]

[You sure? Hahahha then tonkatsu as well and a tall glass of  _you_ ]

[ _Hahahahahahhaaha you're so annoying, Jinhwan hyung is judging me right now bc i can't stop smiling at my phone_ ]

[Hahahaha i like it when you text everything out with honesty]

[ _I like you too_ ] | [ _Your honesty**_ ]

[Hahahahah i know you sent that on purpose]

[ _Hahahha i know you know, see you later_ ]

[Okay :) ]

 

—

 

Time ran fast when you cleaned your flat. Everything was presentable, enough to invite someone in. You took another shower and wore above average house clothes. 

 _5:30PM_. You checked your phone and got 5 messages from Chanwoo which made you panic.

 

[ _You don't have any favorite stores on where I can buy them?_ ]

[ _I'm moving to different stores for the different food you wanted just to be sure_ ]

[ _Are you okay with Cola? I don't think the tall glass of me was serious_ ]

[ _I got them all_ ]

[ _I'm on my way i'll text you if I'm downstairs_ ]

 

You smiled to all the text messages, he was incredibly cute for a tall and intimidating man.

You went down to wait for him instead of waiting for him to text you. A car came up front to the parking lot and a man dressed comfortably with all black clothes and a nude coat went out with a black mask on and took bags of food from his backseat. He difficulty took his phone from his pockets probably trying to text you that he's downstairs when you walked up to him instead. 

"Hi," you said walking up to him and offering your hands to help him carry some of the bags.

"Oh hi," he eye smiled since you're not sure if he did on his lips since it was covered, "Can you pull down my mask first?" he asked.

You helped him pull it down and he really was smiling, dimples visible again. You took one of the bags which he refused to but still got it cause you insisted. You lead him upstairs to your flat and both placed the food neatly to the kitchen then to the table. It took a while to place them all together since both of you looked for plates to put everything in. After all was done, Chanwoo scanned through your place.

"Your place looks nice, it's quite big with just you in it," he said taking off his coat and hanging it at the stand near your front door as he walked.

"Yeah, people always say that. My parents got it for me," you said as you walk behind him and fixing a bit of the pillows from the couch.

"Wish I could get one," he smiled peeking through the other rooms.

"You don't live alone?" you asked leading him back to the kitchen to start eating.

"No, I live with Jinhwan hyung," he said following you and sitting on one of the chairs, helping to hand you chopsticks.

You sat down as well looking through the food he bought and smiled heartily.

"You like it that much?" he asked grinning and laughing softly at your innocence. 

You nod and slowly grabbed food from the table and enjoyed eating with him.

 

—

 

"You mentioned you like everything nice," you said sipping the beer from your glass, Chanwoo nodded to it, "so what are the things you don't like?"

Chanwoo chewed on his food and swallowed it as he answered your question, "Everything bad, I guess?" and laughed.

"Aw come on, be specific," you whined laughing back at him.

"Tomatoes? Ketchup?" he said raising his eyebrow making the other eye squint which was cute.

"What?? Tomatoes aren't bad," you complain as he pouted his lips disagreeing on your words.

"I'm not fond of it haha," he sipped his beer and looked at you amused.

"So you're saying you hate spaghetti?" you asked shifting from your seat and leaning your elbows to that table.

"I don't hate spaghetti, I actually never had them before to say so," he smiled again showing his dimples which really messes up the beating of your heart.

"Oh wow, you're missing out hahahaha," you laughed as he did and kept countering the words that let out from you.

Everything was greatly comforting. Chanwoo was by far the nicest man you met. Maybe some part of you thought that it's to early to conclude but you'd be lying to yourself if you wouldn't mention it. He was pure and innocent and you could see it right through his eyes.

 

"I wanted to find my own place but it's hard. Jinhwan hyung is a great roommate but I don't really like staying at home when he's around. He nags me all the time, so I hang around on different places—everyday I tell you—and it's really not that money-friendly," he said resting his back on his chair as you both finished cleaning the table.

"Maybe try finding a different place but with a different roommate?" you suggested. All places were usually too expensive to live alone and the other option was to live with someone who already has someone in it and share. 

"I'm not really that sociable, it might get awkward for the next months i'm sure," he scoffed and brushed his hair up.

"Awkward? You're literally the most outgoing person I've met," you said sitting down across him from the table, open for more casual conversations.

"Well, that's actually because it's you. I really wanted to get to know you," he heartily confessed. You looked up to him and smiled back when he did.

"That's really sweet haha, I'm really taken back a lot by your bluntness," you stopped yourself from smiling too big which just made him smile too big now, too.

"Thanks, some girls usually find it really forward and they turn me down, but you stepped forward first by asking me in your house so that was a relief," he laughed. Your heart found ease at his comforting presence.

"I was not! Seriously! Hahaha, but I guess it's a good thing cause I usually take it really slow before and the guys usually get bored with me and they just- leave," you said making things a bit gloomy but Chanwoo went with it.

"Not nice guys I assume, they're not on my like list, then," he smiled genuinely looking straight to your eyes. You don't know how much you smiled today but it surely was a lot thanks to him, "If you'd like then let's go forward on everything."

"What do you mean?" you asked, unsure of what he meant. 

"Do things fast. Do things how I usually do it," he replied leaning his shoulders to the table. 

"Are you serious? Hahaha, but what if taking things too forward and too fast is a bad thing cause then both people—us, on that matter—might also end early. Just like what happened to your other girls though we never even started yet," you said, Chanwoo pouted his lips thinking of what to say, or looked like it.

"Well, do you hate how I- We- did things a bit forward today?" he asked trying to make a point. He waited for you to respond but seeing you silent he continued, "Then at least we covered everything up by dating our hearts out and ending the relationship with nothing forgotten," he said now looking a bit more serious, looking like he meant every word he said.

You looked back at him, relief and l- love?, you were sure with the next words you were about to say, "Okay, then."

"Okay," he said back, "So um— about that.."

"About what?" you asked, the heavy and serious topic now leaving the air.

"About me looking for a different roommate, are you looking for one?" he asked, making you halt, "Can I apply?"

Your mouth hanged open, not expecting the move he made on being 'forward', you closed your mouth back in and scoffed a laugh, "Yes—"

He grinned looking straight to your eyes waiting for you to finish.

"—yes, of course you can."


	4. Ready... Set

Moving wasn't really supporting the 'forward'-ness you and Chanwoo were planning. 

A lot of things had to be handled, and those things included your parents' permission or at least some heads up that you're finally living in with someone. They didn't like it but somehow breaking the rules were fun if it came with Chanwoo.

Both of you are at Jinhwan's soon-to-be-solo-apartment fixing Chanwoo's belongings. It was supposed to be fast since he doesn't own too much stuff but the flirting is making it a bit difficult and time-consuming.

"I don't really need much clothes," he said throwing some of the clothes away from his carrier, "I'll probably stay naked 24/7 in your place,"

"Stop hahahaha," you giggled trying to put back the clothes he keeps taking out, "You're so annoying, hahaha."

" _YOU'RE BOTH ANNOYING CAN YOU STOP SCREAMING OUT YOUR FLIRTING I CAN HEAR YOU FROM THE OTHER ROOM_ ," both of you stopped as you heard Jinhwan shouting from his room, again, for the 3rd time. The walls from their apartment weren't that soundproof.

"God, I'm glad we're moving to your soundproof flat and scream or shout as much as we want to—no matter what context," he laughed as you hit him with one of his clothes. The dirty jokes were always up from random times it wasn't really that awkward to hear it from Chanwoo since he just says them and doesn't really do anything. Jinhwan said Chanwoo's really goes shy when something actually happens.

Once the packing was done, he laid his back flat on his bed resting a bit while you sat on the edge. "It's quite a big room—now that it's clean and that I can actually see the spaces clearly," you teased.

Chanwoo breathed a laugh heartily, still lying down. His hands started to roam around the sheets 'til his hands found what they were looking for. He grabbed your hand soon as he got them and pulled you close to him slowly. His actions always seemed to feel halfway. Like he wants to do such brave things quickly but the other half of him wants to do it later. You let him take you as your upper body was now hovering above him, elbows supporting your upper weight and keeping the distance of your face to his.

He smiled softly with his eyes closed as he felt your face close to his, "If you're tired, you can rest," you said sweeping off the tips of his hair from his eyes.

"No, I'm closing my eyes because I thought you were gonna kiss me," he teased, smile growing big and brightly, dimples deeper. The 'better' kiss, unfortunately, still didn’t happen. The kisses you got from him were for your forehead, hands, and cheeks.

Your heart—giving you a hard time staying calm right now—wanted to explode right there, "You're dimples are so pretty."

"You really think so? You can have them," he said taking your fingers to his cheeks letting you caress a side of his face, his hands not letting go. 

Being this close to Chanwoo's face for the first time, you took your time to study his face. He was more handsome up close. You took a while to see that this man—this beautiful, beautiful man—just met you a week ago and here you are closer.

"You can have all of what I have," he said, eyes fluttering to open slowly to look back at you.

"What do you have?" you asked, hands still holding his from the side of his face, playfully fondling his fingers.

"I have myself..." he smiled, "You can have me."

"Is that an invitation?" you smiled back poking the dimples showing up on his cheek from time to time.

"An invitation to officially be my girlfriend, then I guess it is?" the fondling stopped as he looked at you. Waiting for your answer.

"Are you making it as an invitation cause I'm fond of it and you know I'll say yes?" you sat up, hands now placed on his abdomen.

"Why?" he looks up at you still lying, "Is it working?"

You scoff a laugh at his words. Thinking about it now, you always laugh at his words. Everything that's been happening to you for the past week has been absolutely euphoric. The lonely life for almost a year has paid off and you sometimes wonder if you deserve it. Especially that it has exceeded your expectations. Chanwoo has exceeded your expectations.

"And if I say no?" you asked moving to lay just a few inches away beside him.

"Then," he looked over to his right side to face you, "I'll ask again..

..and again, and _again_." 

His words were soft and longing. Your heart made the achy thing again.

"Don't you think we're taking it too fast?" you asked still in doubt of the whole 'forward' thing, "What if you get sick of me?"

"I take my daily vitamins," he laughed as he saw you laugh annoyingly to his response.

"You're so annoying, my heart's in pain a lot and now my stomach is too," you said making him slowly let his laugh pass, and talk.

"Is it the good type of pain? If it is, then please- be mine—," his eyes focused on yours since, well, the day you two met.

Eyes locked to yours, he slowly looked down your lips, words still not present. He leaned closer seeming to give a kiss but hesitated and instead held out his hand to hold your face and kissed your forehead.

"—cause I think my heart's in pain too but I think it's going to be the bad type if you say no," he smiled heartily as he kissed your forehead again. You smiled at the sweet gesture closing the gap of your bodies and side hugged him, hiding your face on his neck.

"No," you teased. Chanwoo laughed as he pretended to have a heart attack.

"Arhhh it hurts," he acted as he laughed and held your face away from his neck to lean for another kiss on your cheek this time.

 

—

 

[ _where are you?_ ]

[i’m at work :) ]

It’s a Monday and reality took it’s chance to pull you back by taking you for work. Chanwoo, even after a few weeks of being together, still asks where you are on weekdays. 

[ _oh rightttt if i ask again, pls leave me_ ]

[hahahahahahaha will you be okay with me leaving?]

 _[what?? no! i meant leave me be_ ] / [ _like don’t reply to me_ ] / [ _why_ ] / [ _if you took it that way im sorry lmao_ ]

You laugh at his panicked texts thinking it’s cute when he does it. You hide your big smile together with your phone below your table to avoid getting scolded again for texting.

[ _you okay? are you mad?_ ]

Chanwoo sent another text clearly a bit paranoid. You quickly sent a reply.

[no im not ahahaha, im just working]

[ _oh okay hahaha, i'll see you later?_ ] / [ _at your place?_ ] / [ _OUR*_ ]

[HAHAHAH okay see u]

[ _ok miss you_ ]

You smiled through the last text and put your phone down after finishing up the conversation. You brought your attention back to the monitor to continue the assigned layout, the smile still stuck on your face.

"Hello y/n- oh wow—," a co-worker called as he suddenly stopped on his tracks seeing the creepy smile on you, "—okay um- remind me to tell boss to let you have little breaks on layout so you don't go crazy like this."

You look up to him and brushed off the 'creepy smile' to replace it with a genuine-slash-friendly one, "Oh no, hahaha. I just thought of something," you excused.

"Am I in it? If not, then what's the point?" he said leaning his arms at the side of your table, smiling cockily. He always had the best charm.

"Oh Junhoe, here we go again, hahaha. You're the one who dumped me, remember?" you said tilting your head to his direction and looking back at him through glances as you continued to work.

Having no other connections for friends, Junhoe, a co-worker, was one of the guys you went out with. He was one of the hottest guys in the office and well, probably in the country. But sadly the slow-paced style you have for dating didn't go well for him and broke what you had, off. Weeks after that, he said he was devastated with how you both turned out and wanted to try again but Jisoo was highly against it. Following Jisoo's expertise had always helped you through life so you also followed this one. Till today, he still keeps trying.

"Oh? So you have someone else on your mind these days?" he asked with a smile that naturally comes up of his eyes as he speaks.

"Yeah I kinda have," you replied trying to keep it casual. The whole thing with Junhoe still trying to win you over somehow still takes you back.

"Is it a guy? Are you together or something?" he asked again, now getting curious as he held one of the pencils placed on the cup on your table.

You took it back awkwardly, "Yeah, we're actually moving in together," you answered out of panic. The sudden information sharing is really annoying the hell of you right now, especially that you shared it to Junhoe. _Wow good job stupid_ , you scold yourself.

"Oh I see," his eye smile slowly fading from his face, "Well um- good luck then. Also, if you'd like we can have a group dinner or something? So I can meet your boyfriend? If that's okay with- you," he said stuttering a bit. He smiled after letting all the words out.

Agreeing to the plan would make things worse, you let out a breathe to your nose, smiled, and said, "Yes, sure!"

Junhoe smiled back then turning his heel to sit back at his table. _Great_. Regret was now rushing through your body and for sure it'll be a problem for Chanwoo, too. He was very clear when he said he was naturally shy except when it comes to you. Both of you aren't even official yet and now you shared the 'moving in' thing to his possible rival. The only kiss you both had was when you first met and the promised 'better' kiss hasn't even happened yet which is a good thing now that you remembered it because of the rush thoughts right now.

 

—

 

"Yes."

Chanwoo looked up hearing you speak as he ate a spoonful of rice. Dinner at your flat was the usual thing. 

"Yes, what?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend," you replied sounding like a businesswoman.

"Suddenly???" he wondered as he chewed his food, not minding the sudden confession.

"So we're good? We're official?" you asked kicking him softly below the table.

"Don't do that," he warned as he caught your legs with his feet and lets go, "What made you change your mind?"

"Nothing, I've just been thinking about it at work," you said picking up your spoon to start eating as well.

"You like me that much?" he teased food still being chewed. His cheeks becoming the cutest thing that's existing in life.

You rolled your eyes munching to the food well now. You asked to have a conversation after dinner which he agreed upon and it was probably the purest thing you experienced—eating with a hopefully-long-term boyfriend.

 

After cleaning up the table, you made Chanwoo stay in his seat just across yours for the talk.

"Okay so I have something...," you started, looking at your hands, nervous with what to say and looking up to him, "...to tell you— oh come on, Chanwoo!" you whined as you saw him with furrowed brows, arms folded on his chest, reading the situation.

"You did something wrong, did you?" he asked, the serious face making him look really hot, making you confused with what expression to use.

"No I didnt! But it's kind of complicated—," you reasoned but was quickly cut off by Chanwoo.

"Is this why you said yes?" his expression raw and slowly coming off sad and mad at the same time.

"No, no, no Chanwoo, I-," the words were somehow not coming out of your mouth. One stupid move and you might actually lose what you have right now, "Sort of, but I just did it so you won't get mad at me, I don't know if that makes sense," you continued with a small voice and going for honesty as an option even if it might fuck things up.

"Okay, let me hear it first," he said softening his expression a bit.

"Hear what first?" you asked, looking up to him from staring at your own hands you've been pinching for the last minute.

"Your explanation," he replied, "I'll hear it first then I'll- I'll try to understand, if it can be understood."

You sat properly and told him about the invitation Junhoe gave to you during work today. You also told him about the fact that you said _Yes_ to it, how Junhoe was an ex-date, how you mistakenly shared that you're going to be living together, and on why you said Yes to being his girlfriend.

"It's an invitation, you know how I am with invitations," you said pouting your way from getting scolded.

"You're such a handful," he exhaled pursing his lips on annoyance but it seems like he wasn't really mad about all of it.

"You're not mad?" you asked, raising your eyebrows lightly still acting a bit cute.

"No, first of all, it's true I'm kind of shy but you'll be there so okay, we'll go. Second, I can't get mad just because I just knew that your co-worker is your ex, it's my fault for not asking you on your past lovers—probably because you don't want to talk about it either. Third, it's fine sharing it to him that we'll be living together, I mean it's cool to be open with the truth. Lastly, I'm actually amused that you used the girlfriend card before saying everything because it's really working," he grinned then turning it to smile to ease up your nervousness.

"Wow," you said in awe, "You are truly the most understanding, handsome, yet crazy guy out there."

"No, I'm actually really furious right now but mind over matter," he said pretending to hold his head like it hurts due to a lot of thinking.

"What do you mean?" you scoff a laugh at his acting.

"Mind over matter. You're the only one on my mind right now so you win over this matter," he said still holding his head and trying his best not to laugh at the ridiculous notion.

"That's not how it works!" you stood up from your chair, laughing, and walked behind the chair his sitting to hold his hands away from his head.

Once your hands locked to his he pulls them closer making you circle you arms to his head, hugging him.

"I like you so much," he said in almost an inaudible voice due to the tight hug.

"Suddenly???" you hugged his head tighter and playfully biting his right ear which he was shocked about.

"Wow! What's with the sudden kink?" he joked letting you let go from the embrace. You hit his shoulder in annoyance, laughing it all out.

"You always tease me," you said hitting him again on the shoulder lightly, "I swear I'll think of something to annoy you, too."

"Good luck with that," he said nonchalantly fixing his hair a bit as he stood up, walking to the living room.

You gave him a mocking face once he turned and thought of the idea directly as it flashed back on your memory.

"Junhoe—," you suddenly said aloud which made him stop and turn back, "—he still hits on me and sometimes I hit back." You smiled a winning smile tilting your head to piss him off, wishing that it works.

Unfortunately, Chanwoo just looked at you for a while and continued to disappear to the other room. _I tried_ , you whispered to yourself. You fix the chairs, exhaling in defeat and followed him to watch TV.

Once you reach the door frame separating the kitchen to the living room, Chanwoo suddenly pulled you to the side making your back hit the wall. Both of his hands leaning to the wall on both sides, with you, trapped in his tall presence. His stare was hard to read. He looked mad, he looked annoyed, he looked like he longed for something.

"I was waiting for another baseball games' kiss cam to kiss you better but I guess it can't be helped to kiss you better now," he said in a serious tone tangling up the feelings you have in your heart and the butterflies inside your stomach, "If you don't like the teasing then tell me, wait no- if you don't like something—anything, then tell me. Don't throw it back on me like that because that's not a tease, you're cheating."

"I'm not chea—," you reasoned which was cut off again.

"—I know-! I know it's not really cheating b-but you get what I mean," he said now looking a bit cute as he makes gestures to explain what he's trying to say, no longer standing intimidatingly against you.

You giggle at his actions which made you stop seeing that he realized he let his cool guard down and trapped you back again.

"Oh gosh you're jealous, how cute," you said looking up and smiling at him even though he's mad again, or at least he's trying to look like it.

"I am, actually," he gave up and curled his arms to his chest letting you off from being held hostage on a wall.

You let out a heartily laugh as you circled your hands and arms to his waist, hugging him, "If you're not that mad anymore then you can still keep teasing me and I can still keep teasing you too—in a fair way of course—and probably let you kiss me better? Like you said?"

Chanwoo's soft face softens more as he stared and softly cups your face with both hands leaning in his forehead and nose to yours. He leans closer for the kiss, his lips softly meeting yours. It was good slowly going... great. Your back hits the wall again as he suddenly deepens it, making you crave it. Clearly, the mad side woke up and wanted it's apology. His tongue taking in the taste of your mouth every time it opens up to breathe a bit. Breathing through the nose was unfortunately not enough with how he's taking you. He broke off the kiss after just a minute, taking your arms out from his waist, leaving you breathless at the wall. 

"Oh God... that was- far from... better," you said in between heavy breaths, "Wait- Are... you gonna leave it... like that?"

Chanwoo smirked walking backwards to the front door to leave, clearly seeing you're turned on, "Yeah I'll leave it like that—"

You mouth hanged open at his playfulness. He opened the door behind him, bid goodbye as he teased mockingly, "because, JunHoE sTiLL hiTs oN ME aNd sOmEtiMeS I hiT bAcK"


	5. Forward—We Go

Another week passed and Chanwoo was set to officially transfer to your flat today. The moving van stopped in front of your building's place and you quickly came downstairs to help. Jisoo was present to help as well.

A car following the truck was Chanwoo with Jinhwan on the passenger's seat.

"The princes are here," Jinhwan shouted as he pressed the car window down, showing his face with Chanwoo driving on the other seat. 

Both you and Jisoo laughed at it, "Wow, I'm pretty sure it was just a few weeks ago when you met this guy and you're really gonna live together?" she said arms wrapped around your shoulders.

It also came into your mind, somehow you took the promise you made with Jisoo seriously. The opportunity came, you grabbed it, and held on to it. You also longed for someone to love and this one was willing to give it to you first in his own fast way. It was crazy but the thrill made you excited. 

"Are you guys even on that level yet? Where you're confident on seeing each other's naked bodies? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that's going to happen if you live under one roof," Jisoo joked looking at you but you remained silent, "Oh my, you dirty slut," Jisoo's mouth hanged open shocked by your confidence, "You both did it."

You laughed at her, both of you still standing by the building's entrance while the two boys are busy getting stuff out from the van, a few meters away. "We didn't I swear, just... some few- make out sessions," you said trying to keep your voice low. 

"Fuck...," Jisoo was dumbfounded, "Wow, I'm in awe, so you both got fully naked or—" Jisoo asked still curious.

"Not really? I mean, he's usually just in a shirt with boxers and I'm also on a shirt, and just undies—type of thing," you said in a very casual way which probably crossed the bar of Jisoo's expectations.

During arrangements for the move, Chanwoo would visit your place and you would visit Chanwoo's place—which was also Jinhwan's—to help him pack but usually leads to make out sessions, in front of Jinhwan. The 'better' kiss which turned out to be one of the best triggered your cravings for each other. Both of you were also the happiest when you were together. Everything, everyday was a new adventure. He took time to fetch you from work and spend your free time with new conversations. Dinners were new places and restaurants just trying them out and giving comments if they were for the nice or for the bad list. And, kisses were for always. 

"Wow, who are you?" Jisoo teased, holding your face from her hands and trying to find the old Y/N she knows.

"I have no idea who I am right now hahaha," you laughed which made Jisoo give the brightest smile, "I never knew I'd be this carefree."

"I'm so happy for you," she heartily said, "I am so, so proud and happy for you."

 

—

 

It was Chanwoo's first night living with you though it seemed like it wasn't. He knew where to go and where to get things like he lived there for years. His visits clearly made a lot of progress.

"There's shampoo and soap I got separately for you, it's just beside mine," you said as you open the bathroom door and point it out for him. He nodded as he looked at where you pointed as he stood behind since he was about to take a shower. 

"Okay, thank you," he smiled giving you a kiss on the forehead and going in, "I'll scream if I need anything."

You smiled, again, on his choice of words which always surprises you, "I'll be looking forward to that scream then."

You settled in to the kitchen finishing dinner preparations when it wasn't even past 5 minutes and a scream was heard.

"AAHHHH!"

You hurried up to where he was.

"Hey what is it??" you asked as you reach the bathroom’s front door which Chanwoo opened and hid behind you. He was only wearing a towel covering the lower part of his body.

 _Oh God._ You tried to focus your eyes to his eyes or on to the bathroom floor and asked again on the situation.

"What’s wrong?" his face looked like he was scared.

"I- haha I saw a spider," he replied now laughing as he knew it was not really a big deal, but it was to him, since it was part of his 'everything bad' list.

"Well don’t look at me, I’m scared too," you said trying to leave him to go back to the kitchen.

He held on to your shoulders to keep you from moving away, "I don’t really want to kill it, I just want it gone,"

"So what do you want me to do? Shoo it away? Watch you shower?" you asked making annoyed faces. Spiders weren’t really your best of friends as well.

"C- Could you do that?" Chanwoo’s hands on your shoulders went soft, flustered by your sudden offer.

 _Oh shit._ Your whole cheeks was starting to heat up noticing that Chanwoo was now staring down at you intensely. "I- I don’t know if I can really watch you.. I- I’m," you stutter as you lower your head.

His hands were still around your shoulders when you felt it shake like he was stopping himself from laughing. You look up and Chanwoo was indeed holding out his laughter.

"What?" You asked him, confused.

"I meant the 'shooing away' part but I see you want option B?" Chanwoo grinned teasing you as you finally raise your eyebrows understanding the situation. You hid half of your face with one hand and hit his arms on the other. You were both laughing now.

"I would’ve said 'yes' but you’re annoying me now, bye," you said quickly leaving and getting back to the kitchen business.

Chanwoo pouted in disappointment but just let you do your own thing after squeezing your hand as you left.

 

 

—

 

A _few weeks passed_ and everything was flowing well. You two were having dinner when Chanwoo thought of something.

"Y/n," he called making you look up from eating, "I wonder.."

"What?" you asked running your tongue through your teeth cleaning the extra sauce stuck to it.

"You never really gave me a nickname," he said looking all disappointed.

"Nickname?" you were confused with what he meant, "Like... Chan? or Woo?"

"No, not that, like— Babe or Honey or Sweetheart," he responded almost getting embarrassed now that he said it out loud.

"Why? You want one?" you asked grinning at him who's now acting like a baby with a tantrum.

"Yeah I want one," he replied, trying not to smile now that you're amused with his reaction.

"I'll think of one then."

You both ate the rest of your food and also—his food, since he tends to go full easily. You stood up to pick up his plate, your face were just a few inches away from Chanwoo which he noticed and tried to kiss your cheek but failed cause you moved too fast.

 _Okay_ , Chanwoo mouthed thinking to try again next time.

 

—

 

Morning came. Both of you slept on the same bed. Comfortable was one of the good things in you relationship and Chanwoo always liked the fact that laying beside you and just sleeping, was— _nice_.

9:00 AM. You checked the clock and woke Chanwoo up. 

"Chanwoo- mm- it's 9, when's- the game?" you asked, drowsiness still present. 

An LG Twins game was going to be live on broadcast on TV. Chanwoo wanted to watch it live at the stadium but tickets were hard to find. "Uh- 10," Chanwoo spoke, eyes still closed and covered under the sheets, "I'll wake up by then-"

You sat up with half-lidded eyes and caressed his head, giving him a quick peck on his hair, "Okay, I'll just wake you." 

You got up and turned on the TV to prepare it in case the game comes up. Breakfast was always bread and something. You took a can of spam, eggs, and strawberry jam from the fridge. Chanwoo liked sandwiches, it was part of his 'everything nice' list. 

While the spam and eggs were frying, you got your laptop in a jiff and searched for something.

 _Nicknames for couples_. A few words came up and most of them were overly used but thinking of a new unique one was also too much to cringe.

" _Babe, babe, baby_ ," you practiced on a low tone enough for Chanwoo to not hear since he was on a different room, asleep.

Around 9:45, Chanwoo got up and saw you sitting down on the dining table with your laptop, eating one of the sandwiches.

"Is that work?" he asked as he moved to your back and hugged you from behind. 

"Yeah but just a quick one," you replied, handing him a plate of his own sandwich as you closed your laptop down, "Here."

"Ohhh," he checked the stack and was amazed, "-Nice list," he said smiling through your cheeks as he was about to kiss them but you suddenly got up making him kiss the air.

 _Okay, next time_ , he thought once again.

 

You were both cuddling down on the couch—your legs above Chanwoo’s and his arms wrapped around you.

The baseball game live from the television was starting when you just said the word you've been thinking since you started cooking, straight away.

"Babe, how about we go there on their next game? Buy them early," you said hoping he doesn’t notice it.

"Sure," he responded, hands caressing the side of your head, "—baby."

You eyes widen at the sudden nickname. _He_ _noticed._ You’re trying to hide the smile on your face. Thankful enough that Chanwoo can’t really see it since it’s rested on his broad chest.

Silence came into the room for a while but Chanwoo couldn’t bear it.

"You’re inexperienced in dating but here you are using a nickname on me first and for the first time," he said trying to bring your face up to meet his face.

You fought his hands away from taking it—stopping yourself from smiling so big cause he’ll probably just tease you for it. He got both of his hands and now brought you up face to face.

He grinned a smile after seeing your face now, "I must say that you said it really awkwardly but..," he looked down to your lips trying to stop himself from doing something. You could read it from his face.

"But what?" you asked as your hands moved to hold the back of his neck.

"..but also really adorable, it’s- it’s making me crazy," honesty flowing with his words.

You smiled at the confession and brought his lips to yours, "Babe," you let out the nickname after one quick peck and said it again after another.

Chanwoo moved his hands to your face and pulled you in for a long deep kiss, breaths letting out from his nose and keeping your lips on his without moving like he didn’t want to let go, "Baby," he spoke breathless after the long kiss he gave, and smiling.

 

—

 

The next few days were the same. It was all warm mornings and warm nights. The in-betweens were you leaving for work and him going out to meet Jinhwan and his other friends. Chanwoo didn't really have a job. He said it was it wasn't nice nor bad so he didn't want to involve himself in it. You supported the thought and just happily worked for the both of you.

"Hey babe, about the dinner with Junhoe, he asked if it's okay tonight?" you said finishing off the coffee in your cup.

"Sure, took him long enough to think of a day," he replied continuing to eat the breakfast you made.

"Hahaha, okay I’m off to work babe, see you when I get back," you stood up, grabbing your bag from behind the seat where he’s sitting accidentally brushing some of your hair to his face. He lifts his head to steal for a kiss again like he always does (or tries) but you directly went to head straight to the door instead of noticing him doing it. He failed once again.

"OKAY THAT’S IT!" he snapped making you halt and shocked on your steps.

"You startled me," you look at him surprised by the sudden burst.

"We’re together and you like to move out of the way at the last second whenever I try to kiss you and I don’t know if this is because you’re that clueless or because you’re trying to piss me off but pLS JUST- JUST LET ME LOVE YOU," he spoke all in one breathing holding in his spoon with force.

You stood there taking all the information in. After a few seconds you let out a low laugh and looked at him with warmth.

"Stop looking at me like that," he said now facing back to his food trying to concentrate back to eating.

You slowly walked back to him, hands rubbing his arms to his back and leaning in for a kiss. Your lips touched his but Chanwoo stayed still not kissing back. You stopped, slowly retreating back noticing that he must be upset, proceeded to let go, and leave when he suddenly pulled you back in. His kiss was deep and in need like he’s asking for you to stay for the day instead of leaving him alone again.

"Come on babe, I’m- I’m late for work," you said in between breaths as you try to break the kiss cause you really were getting late for work.

"Just—just five more minutes-," he negotiated carefully standing up from sitting, lips still locked from yours.

You grab his face with both hands separating yourselves. "Yes, five more minutes and I’m getting in serious trouble haha."

"You always leave for work and spend 8 hours there but it seems like 8 days to me," he looked like he was about to whine more but he didn’t want to get you in trouble either, "Alright. I- I’ll be here in the dining chair," he says, "-as always. For dinner."

You look at him, worry running up your spine, "Okay tell you what, when I get back, I'll make it up to you."

"Make with what up?" he asked sad eyes now looking up to yours. You just grinned at him trying to make him read your mind as you turned your heel but Chanwoo was fast enough to get it and grinned back, "I'll be at the bed waiting this time, then?"

Both of your laughter filled the room till you remembered Junhoe's dinner invite for tonight.

"Ugh Koo Junhoe," Chanwoo whined in a childish way, "Cancel it, we can eat dinner with him the next night."

"No, we can't hahaha, the earlier it happens, the earlier we get rid of him," you cooed as you held his arms firmly.

"Okay, fine," he agreed, "I'll just put the next night as a reminder then."

Both of you laughed again.


	6. Strikeout

In the middle of a poster edit, you can't help but open the web browser to look up for some sex tips. It surely wasn't gonna happen tonight but you felt excited. It was your first time actually doing it specially now that it's with someone you have the confidence to call as someone you love. You scrolled through articles when Junhoe suddenly walked in.

"Hey Y/N— whoa," he said after seeing you close down the browser window in panic making the stuff in your table fall. 

"You startled me," your face couldn't even hide the embarrassment. You fixed yourself as you pushed out the chair to pick up your things.

Junhoe knelt down to help, "What are you so startled about?"

"I don't have an excuse so please don't ask hahaha," you laughed as you took the stuff he got from his hands and placed them back your desk.

"Okay, okay, I won't," he smiled, "It's actually one of the things that you dislike about me, right?"

You looked up to him confused, " _Dislike_??"

"My curiosity? You always seem to take yourself back when I ask you questions about yourself before," he softly confessed.

You never actually thought this type of topic would come by this early at work, but leaving the topic down might make you insensitive.

"I don't really dislike anything about you, Junhoe. I honestly believe you're a good person. Why would you think I dislike your curiosity- I mean- I ask about yourself a lot, remember?" you reminded as you retreated from sitting back to join him stand.

"Yeah... I guess? You know what— just ignore me hahaha I'm saying random stuff now. It's actually kind of hard to explain but I'll discuss it to you soon. You have work to do, as well. I'll- just see you later at dinner? With your- guy-?" he started to blabber as he walked out backwards.

"Chanwoo," you said noticing that he's trying to ask for the name.

"Right, Chanhoo," he pursed his lips as he looked one last time and went out to go back to his desk.

This type of situations always bugged you out. Topics that were left unfinished but some parts of you wanted to just let it be. Thinking about it too hard would only make your day heavy and you've been having light ones for the past weeks. You can't let it come back now.

 

—

 

[ _should i pick you up_ ] / [ _pick you both* up? lmaooo_ ]

It was almost 7pm just as the time Junhoe suggested to eat. Chanwoo, who's probably bored at home texted for the ride.

[i love how you're taking this lightly hahaha]

[ _why? is there a reason to take this thing heavily?_ ]

You look through the text and somehow there's a sudden pinch inside you. _No, of course not_ , you thought. _Why did I even said that_. You skipped the topic to invite him.

[you can come pick me up, I think Junhoe will drive up front on us]

[ _okay see u :)_ ]

You cleaned up your stuff to your handbag when Junhoe came in.

"You ready? We can go ahead," he said as he held his car keys.

"Yeah, I'll just wait on Chanwoo, he'll drive me. You can guide us to the destination," you slid your shoulder bag to your side as you smiled.

"No it's okay we'll text him the address, we can go first. The reservation is strictly 7. I'm scared we might miss it," he persuaded looking concerned, "The person I'm with for today is at Divina's it's just near your flat right? Maybe Chanwoo can pick her up for me?"

"I don't know," you hesitated but the intimidation got through you, "I'll ask Chanwoo."

You picked up your phone as you called him. He picked up immediately.

" _Hey, y/n. I just got inside the car but I'm about to go, sorry,_ " he answered sounding like he's in a hurry, probably from running to the car park.

"Uh hey- um- about that. Junhoe said he'll drive me to the restaurant cause the reservation might get lost, it's strictly 7. So, we should go first?" you asked, worry running up your spine, scared that he might not like it.

" _What? Are you serious? It's not even that late yet— ok, you know what? Fine. Just- idk- text me the address,_ " he said in a tone which you've never heard before.

"Okay, sure. I'm sorry. And um- also, he has a date. The girl is at Divina's, you know the place right? He asked if you can pick her up since it's on your way and then we can just all meet together at the resto," you held your hair still worrying. Pretty sure all of this is not what Chanwoo likes but you were shy to say no to Junhoe's requests. Probably, at anyone's requests.

" _I—_ ," he breathed through the phone, " _Okay, I- I'm hanging up. I'll just- see you there_."

The phone call ended and text messages came through from Junhoe. It was the address and you immediately forwarded them to Chanwoo, "Thanks," you said as you pursed a forced smile to Junhoe. You headed down together.

 

—

 

_Strike 1._

Chanwoo couldn't believe it. He liked it when he picked you up. He always thought it was nice but now you're really off to ride on someone else's car. He was okay with Junhoe. Not much should be a problem with Junhoe. _Y/n is with you_ , he convinced himself. The drive was the most awkward and annoying experience in his life. The girl kept fixing herself and touching the stuff from his car which he didn’t really like.

_Strike 2, he whispered to himself again._

"Hi. Sorry, but can you-," he closed the compartment, "-not open that. Thank you," he apologized shyly. He was never good with strangers. He hated it when he gets forced to interact with people he doesn't like and this girl beside him wasn't making up to an impression. He also hated it cause Y/N wasn't even there to calm him up.

The girl kept showing attitude which was getting on to his nerves but he thought of Y/N. _Do this for y/n. Do this for y/n._

Once they arrived, he got out and the valet helped. He was about to get inside when the girl screamed from his car window, "HEY! Aren't you even gonna help me out?"

Chanwoo looked back confused and annoyed, " _This bitch is crazy_ ," he whispered to himself. He went back to open the car door for her, and faked a smile. She went in first.

 

As both of them looked for the table, Chanwoo then finally saw you. Laughing... on a table at the center, right across Junhoe.

"Hi Junhoe," the girl greeted as she headed to the chair on Junhoe's right side.

"Oh hi," Junhoe got up to greet the girl with a kiss on the cheek. Chanwoo walked just behind and patted you on the back.

You looked up to see him with an expression you've seen for the first time. It was hard to tell what expression it was.

"Hi babe," you greeted as he leaned down to kiss your head and sat down to your right.

He only smiled as a greet back. 

 

The introduction didn't take long, it was a lot of handshakes and head nods.

"So Chanhoo, it's nice to finally meet you," Junhoe continued as he asked for the waiter to pour wine on the glasses.

"You too, Junhee," he replied making you stop from sipping on your own wine glass, almost choking. _Junhee?_

"Ah hahahahaha, it's actually Junhoe," he scoffed a laugh.

"Oh sorry, then maybe I should also say that mine's actually Chanwoo," he smiled obviously a bit sarcastic now. You read the situation and slowly slid your leg to Chanwoo's to warn and calm him down.

Junhoe apologized this time and laughs were all that was heard. No longer knowing which ones were genuine.

"I ordered for all of us, you're all gonna love it," Junhoe said in excitement.

Chanwoo didn't much talk. He only did when the conversation or the questions were for him and that was about that. Junhoe's date was the only one talking most of the time.

As the food came, it was served carefully at each front. You looked at it with all smiles which soon disappeared as you looked at Chanwoo and remembered.

"It's spaghetti..," Chanwoo said realizing what was put down on his plate. 

"Yeah! It's the best spaghetti in town, you guys should try it," Junhoe said enthusiastically but Chanwoo didn't want to.

"I'm not really a fan of it," he said trying to be decent.

"Oh come on, don't be picky," the girl said. You were stuck silent, overwhelmed by the noise in front of you. _Come on y/n, speak!_ You whispered to yourself. You were in no way helping Chanwoo getting cornered due to intimidation.

"I'm not picky, I'm just not fond of it," Chanwoo clarified, fighting his voice to avoid hitching up in defense. You held out you hands to hold Chanwoo's arm. _Not here, please_ , you pleaded to him silently.

"Just try it, man. You won't regret it," Junhoe insisted as he moved the plate a bit closer.

Chanwoo looked at you asking for back-up. You didn't know what to do but you know you fucked up when you said, "Just try it a little bit."

_Huh. Strike 3._


	7. Everything- bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w// R-18 content

"Chanwoo, wait!" you called as you tried to catch up to him storming out from the restaurant. He didn't look back as he asked for his car through the valet, "Chanwoo, I'm sorry, please! Okay fine, let's not go back in there but will you listen to me please?" you pleaded.

Chanwoo kept a straight face and ignored you, still waiting for his car. When the car arrived, he got the keys from the service and opened the door for the passenger seat, "Get in."

His voice was stern and demanding. "Chanwoo, please," you begged in a shaky voice.

"Just get in!" his voice slightly higher now. You did what he ordered, scared with his sudden angry reaction. He's never looked this angry before.

His driving was not like what he looked now. He was firm, steady, and careful. "I'm sorry, Chanwoo. I really didn't know what came on to me. I was really- really confused and overwhelmed—," you were about to continue when Chanwoo cut you off.

"Please let's just talk about this at home, I don't want to argue in the car. It's dangerous driving this mad," he said, his grim expression still present.

"So we are- going to argue," you replied, tone lowering down, fear and sadness filling in your entire body. You never argued with anyone before. You definitely didn't want to argue on anyone for that matter and now it's going to happen, unfortunately, with Chanwoo, too. You didn't even know what to do during arguments. Do people cry _then_ talk? Cry _and_ talk? _Talk_ then _cry_? But all you felt right now was crying and _never_ talking.

Chanwoo didn't respond back and focused himself on driving. You looked through the window to hide your upcoming tears. _Gosh, why am I so pathetic. Don't cry now_ , you thought to yourself. It took a few minutes to arrive back home and thankfully you didn't burst into tears on that time frame. He locked the car once both of you got out and he headed inside no longer waiting on you. 

You followed him from behind, fear knocking up your heartbeat wishing you'd never reach inside the flat so no yelling would come. When both of you got in, Chanwoo put down his coat on the nearest chair and wiped his face with both hands on exasperation. 

"Okay, talk," he said. 

You still lowered your eyes, and were about to say the words that you've been saying for the past hour once again, but nothing came out. The thing you felt earlier was the one that came out. You burst out crying suddenly, not a single word leaving your mouth, scared with the angry Chanwoo in front of you.

"I said talk, not cry," he spoke, expression still not changing. He still looked mad, arms crossed on his chest, standing tall—2 meters away from you. His words didn't help. You cried harder eyes shut and covered by your hands. 

A few minutes passed and Chanwoo just lets you cry till you were a bit calmed down, waiting for your 'talk', "Babe, I'm sorry- I- panicked and I didn't know what to do. I was trying to be nice to them and I didn't realize I was being unfair to you- I'm sorry," you sobbed in between words.

"I'm so angry," he finally spoke, "You rode with him, you ordered me pick up a complete stranger who keeps nipping on my car, you let that guy get me spaghetti, it sounds so pathetic but you know me. Yet, you just stayed silent and you just let them- I-," Chanwoo stopped before he could raise his voice even higher and stronger.

The tears on your eyes were flowing too much now, your vision all blurry because of it.

"But- I’m angrier cause I'm angry at you when I never should be," he continued, tone finally coming out soft, "I... should've been more considerate but the asshole was just annoying. I had to get out of there."

You looked up to him as he was now looking back at you, "You were considerate babe, it was my fault," you insisted.

"No, it was basically Junhoe's fault," he interrupted, "He was trying to make me eat something tomato-related."

Instead of crying hurtfully, you were crying in annoyance now. Chanwoo always knew how to break you into laughter, "You scared me, I thought you were really mad," you said still in between sobs.

Chanwoo softens his expression to come closer and hug you. He held out his arms and locked you in a protective embrace.

"Sorry, I messed up dinner," he apologized, hands rubbing your back, "And for scaring you and making you cry."

"That's okay, it was a bad menu," you replied burying your face to his chest.

He softly pushed you out from the embrace and took his phone from his pocket, "Speaking of a cancelled dinner, my reminder says you promised something else. I'll give you 20 minutes? To prepare?"

You stand back confused till you remembered what he meant. _Oh God. Sex._

"That's really what you thought of, right now?" you asked, amazed by his sudden mood swing, "B-but we don't have the things- w- were not prepared," you excused, holding your arms on your own now.

"I... I actually got them already," he said showing you the plastic bag that's placed on the living room table, "I got bored... and excited when you went to work."

_Oh._

 

—

 

Cleaning yourself up has never been this awkward. You got the things you needed to wash up, and he just sat there on the bed waiting and looking at you pacing back and forth. You took a while to clean up and when you came out, Chanwoo was already on a bathrobe still sitting on the bed.

"Are you taking a shower, too?" you asked drying your hair with a towel, bathrobe wrapped around your body.

"No, I'm- I'm already naked inside," you tried your best not to laugh again because it might not stop and just ends up having you laugh all the time when it actually happens.

"You're so annoying," you spoke while smiling.

Chanwoo stood up from his sitting position and towered in front of you, held your arms, as you put down the towel to the side of the chair.

"Wait, babe, I want to do this with my hair dry," you looked up, biting your lip as you pleaded.

He thought for a while and grabbed a hairdryer from one of the drawers, "Here and choose the strongest." 

 

After a while, you hair dried and Chanwoo did the wire to put it back.

"Okay no more excuses," he said as he pulled your body to him, slowly leading you to the bed. 

Chanwoo held your face with both hands as he kissed you softly. Your hands slowly travelling to his hips up to his waist then to his broad chest.

He guided you to bed, your body sitting on top of him—the usual make out position. He held your ass with both hands as you pulled the hair at the back of his neck, trying to kiss him even more deeply than what you're already doing. You've made out a couple times but this one felt different. Chanwoo held your body up to lay you down carefully on the bed, his lips traveling down to your neck slowly and softly. Crawling onto the position, you thought this would be the time you'd actually go through with it. Chanwoo had been so understanding. His affection for you almost felt like you don't deserve him as you always felt.

"Oh god pls.." you whispered. Having a hard time controlling the thoughts coming through your mind and the wetness that's growing down below you.

The insecurity inside wasn't helping. When you started dating, there was always that tiny voice in the back of your head saying how will you strip down naked in front of this beautiful, beautiful man- if you did, then he would see how ugly you were compared to his. Through the dating, you've showed skin but both of you didn’t dare take off more than a shirt. The thoughts run through your mind and you were met with an understanding look and a warm voice, "It’s okay, y/n. If you’re not ready, then you don’t have to."

 _What?_ Of course you wanted to show it to him! You got annoyed with your thoughts that's disrupting the moment. A part of you wanted to strip down and feel Chanwoo all around you, feel his hands all over your body with absolutely nothing in between, but these stupid insecurities getting in the way of it.

Adjusting your legs and feeling the sheets beneath, you exhaled. Chanwoo now looking at you with expectant eyes, so sultry, and passionate that made you felt your stomach turn sour.

"I don’t know if I can do this," you admitted, gaze trained on his chest, thighs squeezed around his body. Chanwoo frowned, a noise of concern slipping from his lips. Moving his hands to run along your back, rubbing your skin in small circles.

"Baby, it’s okay," Chanwoo said, leaning in a bit closer, trying to soothe you, "I know I said we don't have to, but I kind of want to, so I'm not saying it anymore haha and just think about how good it’ll feel when I’m finally inside you, baby," he heartily teased and laughed. A tremble wracked through your body together with the joke unsure if it was still one. Heat suddenly rushed south, and you bit your lip, eyes flickering back to his eyes.

Chanwoo's voice was soft and gentle as he stared into your gorgeous face, wanting to make you feel secure. You gave him a nod, feeling a little better.

Leaning a bit closer, he moved a hand to gently cup both your cheeks, giving you a sweet smile before pressing a kiss against your lips. Glad that you seemed to be gaining a bit of confidence, he deepens the kiss, swiping his tongue along your lips and gently asking you for entrance. Parting lips, you slip out a moan as his tongue swipes against yours, the friction addictive. He wanted more, so you lapped at Chanwoo’s tongue as well. You felt his cock now twitching and hardening from the sensation.

Chanwoo took off your robe, panting slightly and heart racing in your chest, discarded it to the floor, leaving you fully naked beneath him. The thoughts that bothered you quickly faded away. The insecurities didn't matter now and made you wonder why you had them in the first place knowing that it's Chanwoo who's with you right now.

He got a good look for at least a minute a huge smile hiding behind his small grin, "Always so breathtaking," he whispered, "Can I invite you for sex?"

You smiled at the invitation. He knows you loved invitations, "Shut up," you replied scoffing a laugh and pulling his lips deep back to yours.

His hands were now kneading both your breasts making you moan. Sounds you never thought would come out from your mouth this loud. The kiss continued for a few more minutes, both reveling in the feeling of each other, the closeness and intimacy turning them on intensely. Both trembling in need.

You were ready for Chanwoo’s touch all over you.

"Uh- _yes_ ," you whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut as you felt his left hand against you breasts harder. His right hand starting to explore the other parts of your naked body. Up from your shoulders and then trailing south. With every brush of his fingers against you, you could feel heat rising up.

Chanwoo couldn’t tear his eyes away from the stunning sight of you before him, whimpering and mewling so sweetly yet the context was so sinful it sent a rush of blood straight to his swelling erection, "You look so beautiful," he said in breaths. He finally trailed his hands down to your thighs, lips parting in a pleased puff of air as he realizes just how wet you were. He wanted to touch, to finger you off and have you come undone from his hands, but he knew it was too soon, that he was moving too fast. _Not this time_ , he thought.

Looking down into his face, you were a little taken aback by how intensely he was eyeing your pussy. It was a little embarrassing to be honest, that he's staring at you down below and not your eyes. The butterflies in your stomach have gone crazy, overwhelmed by the feeling but definitely not disliking it.

"You're still fully-clothed," you reminded him. Chanwoo smiled, dimples digging deep as he realized and discarded it nonchalantly.

"Stupid robes," he joked as he threw it really far away, making you laugh. With both of you now naked, you were more embarrassed with seeing him naked in front of you rather than being naked in front of him. _God, he's so hot._  The thoughts come running as he moves down gently kissing your ankles. You covered your eyes, not wanting to see this sinful view.

"Always so- so- beautiful," he complimented in between kisses, making a shiver pass through your body as his mouth trailed further up your leg, now at your knee, making a giggle rise from your throat uncontrollably, as the area was a little ticklish. Smiling at the cute laugh, Chanwoo felt himself become even more smitten. "And cute, too," he added, making a flush rise to your cheeks.

Kissing closer and closer up your leg, your heart pounded as you felt just how supple your inner thigh felt under his lips. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, he lightly sucks the skin there, nibbling it as gently as he could muster.

Eyes widening at the new sensation, you bit your lip on a moan, your pussy twitching and wetness now probably flooding out. He was sure Chanwoo can see it if he looked over just a little. You whimpered, heart racing as his mouth inches even closer to your opening. 

As he gets closer, Chanwoo's fingers twitch, the smell of your pussy now right in his face, intoxicating as hell.

"Can I… touch you here?" he asks, running breaths on your pussy, making you shiver. You look down, raking in the erotic visual beneath.

"Please," you replied, voice breathy and desperate, and that’s all Chanwoo needs. Groaning lowly, his eyes dart between your pussy and your pretty face.

"So beautiful, baby," he said. Chanwoo moves his hand down, running his thumb up the line of your pussy, trailing up and rubbing it against your dripping folds. Overwhelmed by the stimulation, you body shook, your back arching and lips pouring with strained moans. If Chanwoo kept doing that, you would probably cum on his hand just like that.

"Babe, please, I…," you began, but oh god it was so hard begging for cock in this situation. "I…," you continued, eyes staring into Chanwoo's honestly.

"You want a finger inside you?” he asked, hoping that he’s right.

You shake your head in disagreement, "No... I- I want you."

Chanwoo breathes a silent sigh of relief and astonishment, "I can't with you hahaha. God, I'm gonna lose my sanity."

Reaching for the condom on the other side of the bed, he tears it in between his teeth. He carefully slides it over his length, the comments are trying to come out your mouth and trying to stop it but failing.

"What if it breaks?" you asked, making Chanwoo stop and laugh. 

"Does my dick give you that impression?" he teased finishing up.

"Ugh, shut up," you laugh in annoyance. _Could he be any hotter?_

"Have you ever touched yourself before?" Chanwoo asked. At the question, you flushed, embarrassed by the sudden question but then nodding your head minutely.

"Yes," you replied in a soft voice, not looking into his eyes. He's probably smirking the hell out and showing that annoying dimple. You touched yourself down there several times- actually, every time you got bored.

"I’ll still be gentle, besides there not your fingers nor mine for that matter," Chanwoo said, and so, he started slowly inserting the tip of his cock into your entrance. Gasping at the intrusive feeling, you unconsciously tighten up, your eyes squeezed shut and mouth pressed in a hard line.

"You okay? Should I get some lube?" he asked, his voice soothing and gentle, "Just relax, I'll stop if it’s too much but I hope you don't say that," he continued, truly meaning what he said.

You calmed down a bit, loosening up due to his bluntness. The slight discomfort subsided, and you exhaled in relief. You opened your eyes, staring up into his face confidently.

"T-There’s still more?" you asked, bewildered. You were already so full, how could Chanwoo possibly be any bigger? Chanwoo chuckles a bit, bringing one hand up to wipe away the sweat accumulating on your face.

"I’m only halfway through, y/n," he replied. Your chest tightened, and slipped out a moan, cheeks heating up. You knew Chanwoo was big, but you had no idea it would feel this big once it was inside.

"Keep going," you insisted. "I can take you," you added, licking your lower lip, your eyes half-lidded and lust practically radiating from him.

Chanwoo felt his heart pound hard, and he bit his lip, his cock throbbing from how ridiculously erotic you were, "God, stop doing that." Pushing in his dick deeper, Chanwoo can’t hold back a groan at the tight, hot feeling his dick is greeted with.

"Ugh fffuck," he sighed out and smiled, the expression pure and unjudging, "Your body is getting me so hard, Y/N," he continues, his voice reverent and kind, his dick now all the way inside you. Shivering at both the confession and the increase in sensation, you both whimpered, your thighs spreading instinctively.

Unable to formulate a reply, you simply moaned, pressing your hips forward and forcing Chanwoo's dick just slightly deeper. Smiling, completely impressed, Chanwoo starts to press deeper than he already is, making you both groan heavily.

"So... good," Chanwoo mumbles. A loud, long whimper slips from your lips. Chanwoo's long dick now buried deep inside you, it’s driving him crazy. He rests his body a bit above taking all the sensation in. 

"I’m ready now," you declared, staring hazily up into his eyes. The air changes in the room, overcome by the tension and pure sexual energy radiating around. Chanwoo smirked a dimple out, and slowly begins to remove his dick out partially. Chanwoo position his arms to support his body. You were about to be fucked, not just by Chanwoo, but by Chanwoo's thick, long cock.

"You said ready," he said, seconds away from penetrating you, the sight of your stunningly vulnerable body, nude and trembling almost driving him to orgasm just from the visual alone. You spread your legs wider to tease him. Eyes fluttering shut at the intense feeling, you felt blood rush through his body.

"Yes," you assured. Chanwoo leans forward, kissing you. You reached your hands out, holding onto his strong arms for support, just in case. 

Without further ado, Chanwoo finally starts fucking you. It was your first time ever, and you were already enjoying yourself, shocked with how little pain and discomfort you were feeling. It was probably due to how slow and gentle Chanwoo was, but you were glad that you could adjust to the feeling rather quickly. Chanwoo pulled out, pushing back in after a few seconds, his lips parting in low, sensual groans, eyes focused solely on you, as if he were the center of his world.

Staring into Chanwoo's eyes, you felt an intimacy that you'd never felt with another person before. This was something new, something raw and deep and passionate and everything, You never knew you needed this badly. He was inside you- panting and groaning and staring at you, you could barely take it. Shying your eyes away, you pulled him closer, his warm, slightly wet with sweat chest pressing against yours.

Your lips parting in a needy, loud moan, the delicious feeling of flesh on flesh driving you absolutely wild. You really felt good, his cock stiff. The way he slid in and out, the addictive thrusting against your most sensitive spot… it was incredible.

"Fuck, y/n," Chanwoo moans out, holding you tightly against him. Now that they were really making love, you both felt all kinds of emotions you'd never felt. He wanted to simultaneously cradle you in his arms and pound you out into the mattress. "I love you," he added, unable to put a cap on his feelings any longer.

"I love you too," you replied. 

With that said, his hard cock thrust deep inside you. Faster and hungrier. You held your body back and arms holding his tightly.

"I’m cumming-" you cried out, his cock throbbing between your legs. You screamed out the most outstanding orgasm sound making Chanwoo cum hard and filling up the condom inside you. Chanwoo took out his length inside and carefully peeled off the used condom as he laid beside you catching his breath and relaxing in both your post-orgasm glow.

Your voice and body still trembled feeling like aftershocks. Once it was settled, you rolled and hovered over him and kissed his lips. Body, resting above him.

"Hmmm," you hummed, making Chanwoo smile, faces only inches away.

"What? Don't tell me you'd like another round? Let me catch my breath first," he teased literally catching his breath first.

"I wasn't even thinking about that but thanks for the heads up," you counterattacked making Chanwoo laugh softly, his face being the prettiest thing you've ever seen in life, "I know you're a boy and pretty isn’t exactly the type of compliment boys get, but damn, are you a pretty boy," you said as he laughed heartily this time.

"I never expected you'd act like a bad girl in bed, it's very refreshing," he said closing his eyes feeling your breathing.

"I guess, you hate me then? You said he hated everything- bad," you said moving your finger, forming stars on his chest.

"Then I guess, not all things bad won't be hated of it comes from you(?) haha, honestly, I don't know what I like and hate specifically but I know that I love you" he laughed running his hands up your head and running his fingers to move the hair that's covering up your face, "I love you."

"I love you too, Chanwoo."

He leaned up kiss you in a long deep one and as his head hit the pillow again he breathed and grinned, "Okay, let's do another round."


	8. Basebrawl

A month has passed now, and all other days became a drag. Nothing was as exciting anymore. Probably because the latest-slash-first-time-sex set the standards when it came to excitement. 

Chanwoo never initiated anything and you were too shy to spark anything sexual related. He spends most of his free days—which is everyday—hanging out with Jinhwan and his other friends while you busted your ass off to work. You never thought of it as unfair because on times you wanted to complain about it, you end up getting mushy seeing Chanwoo waiting for you at the dining table with the food he prepares for you.

Reading through an open laptop that's rested on your stomach, the thoughts flooded through your mind distracting you as Chanwoo joins to lie down but on his side of the bed.

"Hi baby," he greets as he buries his face on a pillow and an arm searching for something to touch from you, but because of the laptop, ends up resting his hand just a bit close your private part. 

 _Oh shit._ You semi-panic to the electric feeling making you stiff up a bit and hoping Chanwoo doesn't notice it, but of course, it's Chanwoo.

"Whoa- what is it?" he panics looking up to you from the buried face on a pillow, looking for the thing that gave you discomfort.

"Nothing, I- You almost knocked down the laptop," you excused, keeping your composure.

"Oh sorry," he apologized as he shifted to lie on his side, facing you. His elbows anchored to support as he rests his face on his hands, "By the way, are you free on Tuesday?"

Your eyes were still fixed on the laptop finishing up the rationale for your latest packaging design project, "Why? What's up on Tuesday?" you asked, not giving him a glance.

"Y/N," he called.

"Yeah?" you replied, moving your head to his side a bit but still not looking.

"Y/N," he repeated, sounding a bit more annoyed this time.

"Just a bit more, babe," you said holding out your arms a bit to caress his cheeks, concerned that he might be mad for the half-assed attention, the other hand not leaving the keyboard and eyes on screen.

When the last paragraph felt right, you saved and closed everything including your eyes a bit. You put the laptop carefully on your left side table and slowly opened your eyes to Chanwoo on your right and finally seeing him for the first time when the conversation started. _He shirtless, okay._

"Sorry babe, what is it?" you asked in a composed tone pretending that you weren't shocked by the sudden shirtless-ness on bed. He always wears a shirt while sleeping.

He inhales his annoyance. "There's a game on Tuesday, I got us tickets, are you free?" he asked, wiping away the strands of hair on your face as you finally rest your head flat on a pillow. His rested head on his arm now just above yours.

"Oh a Tuesday, sorry babe, the thing I'm working on is up for presentation on that day, I'm so sorry," you frown as you hesitatingly wanted to caress his arm that's finally resting on your stomach but can't cause it's too much for you to handle—even after all these months and intimacy.

"That’s okay," he said as he moves his hands in circles on your stomach, "We’ll just go next time."

"You can go alone, I’m sure you have Jinhwan and the others," you insisted, seeing that he’s a bit down about it.

"I’m not going without you," he said, being a bit whiny now as he moves to rest his head on the space between your neck. Glad that his face fits so well in it.

"Shut up hahaha I know you’ll still go," you laughed as his hands are now wrapped around your body, and breathing his laugh on your neck in defeat.

"Yeah, I’ll still go hahaha, but next time, I won’t if you’re not coming with me," he murmured.

You hug him back, hands travelling his back and no longer stressed with the skin to skin contact of your arms to his naked upper body. He was simply breathtaking, and he was right there inviting you in to hug him in skin.

"Your hands are so warm, it feels nice," he said as he exhaled making your neck tickle a bit.

You smiled at the sweet intimacy, enjoying the gentle hold when Chanwoo suddenly kisses and nips on your neck.

" _Ah-_ Chanwoo," you protested taken back by the wet lips. You pushed his head back gently. You wanted him to continue but you were a bit unprepared hygienically to what might happen next.

He follows on moving back to look at you and understands the situation that you might not feel like doing it today even after weeks of waiting.

"Sorry, I just wanted to kiss it, I wasn’t even thinking about doing it for like… sex… or something," he lied to make you feel at ease.

Sighing with relief, you smiled at him and let him to continue kissing it as he meant. Chanwoo grinned a laugh at your enthusiasm and did as he was ordered. The kisses were ticklish and he did it playfully like how teenage couples do it to avoid getting aroused and just plain fun. A pure loving laughter filled on a moment.

 

_2:08 AM._

It was the time you saw as you woke up to a moving Chanwoo beside you. He kept shifting positions like he couldn’t sleep to any of the positions he tried on doing.

"Babe, w-what’s wrong?" you asked in a sleepy voice as you moved your hands to touch him.

"Nothing baby, sorry, just go back to sleep," he replied as he fixed the pillow he’s lying on to. He forced to close his eyes but it wasn’t helping.

"Are you okay?" you asked again rising up to a sitting position to look at him better.

"Yeah, I- I just can’t sleep but I’ll probably be in a few minutes, you can sleep first," he said as he held your hand to assure you that things were fine.

You look at him with sleepy eyes and moved to hover up to him, "Why? Is there something I can do to help?"

He stays silent for a bit. Eyes focused on yours and fully filled with something you can’t read yet but it was there.

"You know you can tell me everything, is there something bothering you?" you asked, concern and care written all over your facial expression.

"I- I just," he starts but hesitates to continue till you raise your brow to make him to, "I actually wanted to have sex earlier—I know! It’s such a petty thing to whine about it!—but you didn’t want to, and I’m not asking you to say yes right now but I’m really hard and I can’t sleep. I want to jerk it off or something but if I leave the bed to go to the bathroom you’ll wake up and follow me there and if I do it here it’s the same and some part of me still doesn’t like doing it in the bathroom because I wanted to look at you while doing it—I’m blabbering just ignore me," he said almost not running out of air while speaking.

You look at him in astonishment, you’re used to the bluntness but still not used to the way you’re still surprised by it.

"Wow, so… so honest babe, god, I love you," you suddenly confess which probably wasn’t helping on his situation.

"I love you too, so can I jerk off or something?" he innocently asked as he was about to put his hand inside his boxers.

"Oh- yeah right- take your time," you said as you were unsure if he meant it that you'll be right beside him as does it.

And he did.

 

—

 

"Y/n, you're up for the presentation in 20 minutes," Junhoe called in a jiff as he then left to get back to his work.

You looked up to him together with a nod as you took the stuff you needed for the schedule. Hard copies were filled on both of your hands, heading to the meeting room to prepare them. 

Table, meeting room. It took at least 4 times to head back and forth to those two places. 

"Woah, y/n relax," Junhoe said as he bumped into you on your fifth return. 

"I am, it's- it's just I keep forgetting something," you said, nervousness obviously showing.

"It's gonna go well trust me," he cooed, holding both your shoulders to calm you.

"I hope so," you replied smiling to his concern.

" _YEEESSSS WHOOO_ ," the people in the office started to cheer which startled both you and Junhoe. A baseball game was being shown on one of the TVs in the office.

"I didn't know we can watch baseball here in the office," you said looking through the TV now as well.

"Oh they watch it, but you’re usually in your separate office in headphones trying to block the world," Junhoe teased with a grin.

"Shut up," you softly laughed. 

The game was on the kiss cam again which caught your attention. Your officemates started to cheer in a sweet way when some couples focused started to kiss. You, too, hid smiles as you remembered yours. 

"That's so weird," Junhoe suddenly butt in.

"What is?" you asked turning your head to his direction.

"Kissing publicly," he said, utterly uncomfortable and left. Of course he had his opinions. You just smiled through it as you turn your attention back to the TV when you saw someone familiar.

 _Chanwoo?_ You tilt your head surprised by the sudden cameo of your boyfriend on TV. You were about to laugh in embarrassment when you realized it wasn't just a cameo. He was being focused on kiss cam. As you saw, Chanwoo had a girl seatmate. It's a complete stranger. Shocked by all of it, you couldn't sink in what the hell is happening and all you could see now is Chanwoo kissing the stranger for Kiss Cam.

 

—

 

The amount of finger taps on the table probably broke a record now. It's 8pm and Chanwoo still wasn't home. Leaving a message or calling him was something you didn't want to do. If there was something that needed to be done it was waiting to talk to him personally—though it was taking a lot of time. 

 _Patience y/n. Patience_ , you whispered to yourself. _I'm sure he has an explanation... or an excuse. It's probably an excuse. He'll probably lie._

The sound of a passcode was being put as you panicked to shift on a proper sitting position. Chanwoo walked in and as he passes through the dining area, he saw you.

"Hey baby," he said smiling and taking off his cap, "How’s work?"

"Just fine," you replied trying to keep your expression as serious as it can get.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked another question making you a bit annoyed that he’s taking things lightly. Like he hasn’t done anything wrong.

"Yeah. Have you?" you asked back eyes focused to him in growing anger. 

"I have... -is there something wrong?" Chanwoo finally realizes as he looked down to you seeing your face and sat across the table with you.

"How was the game?" you took the glass of water that’s been resting in front of you to sip it.

Chanwoo took a moment to read the situation. After a few minutes of guessing the raising eyebrows and curled lips of yours, he now knew.

"So you’ve seen me," he said in a low tone, the tone whereas one is in guilt and is open for an explanation, "I can explain."

"There’s nothing to explain, I’ve seen it— I’ve seen it for far too long and I can’t stop picturing you giving that person a kiss," you said in a shaky voice trying not to cry first.

"Baby, I was just in a game, it meant nothing," he reasoned as he stood up to get close to you but you, too, got up to distance yourself from him.

Chanwoo froze as an ominous feeling crawled in his chest as he fixed his gaze on you. 

"Why are you walking away?" he asked firmly yet alarmed when you started to reject his touches.

"Don’t touch me," you said taking the hands that keeps coming back for you. And it hit. The panic was about to take over.

You’ve never been in this type of situation before. There’s never been a time in your life where you can experience getting jealous over someone because no one actually lasts for you to experience it and now that it’s here it surprisingly hurts a lot.

Overthinking rushed through your mind as it went blank on sadness and anger mixed together and all the next words just came out, well unthought of.

"I think we should take some time off," you said as a tear finally falls.

"Don’t say that," he said firmly, his heart racing in alarm, "Come on, don’t say that," he repeated. 

Chanwoo felt like he was about to go crazy as he bridged the distance between the two of you and tried to hug you, "Baby, why are you like this?"

You stepped back, "You kissed someone else! Do you think that helps on my insecurities?" you suddenly yelled, the sadness taking over.

"There’s nothing to be insecure about. The kiss was nothing! It was just an extra of the game," Chanwoo held your face with both hands, trying to reason out and calm you down.

Clearly, this side of you hasn’t been seen by Chanwoo before and all you could do was cry and breathe difficultly. 

"Baby, please breathe," he tried to lift you slightly to take you to the nearest chair so you could calm yourself in. 

It took a while to calm down as you still cried and still managed to throw weak punches at Chanwoo’s chest who’s kneeling in front of you to keep him away.

"I’m sorry, you can keep punching me if you want to," he said, wiping away your tears even with the protests, "I won’t do it again, I won’t even go to a game without you, I promised that one remember?"

"Just... just leave me alone tonight," you said in a defeated voice. 

"I don’t want to. You know I can’t sleep without you these days. Please don’t do this, baby please," he reached for your arms. A tortured gaze looking back at you. 

"Just for today, I have to think this through," you clarified, wiping your tears away and heading to the bedroom door to shut it close behind you. 

Chanwoo exhaled in frustration as he stood up from kneeling and laid down to the couch... eyes cloudy, heart heaving. 

 

—

 

_2:08 AM._

Still rolling on over and over the bed, you couldn't sleep. It felt stuffy and felt empty at the same time. You couldn't stop thinking of Chanwoo.

 _Did he really leave?_ You thought of it. After hours of frustrated hesitation. You wanted to check if he was still in the living room. A big part of you wanted to wish he didn't but that part also thinks he could've.

With slow and silent steps you reach for the door to open it carefully, but was only met up with Chanwoo who apparently also turned the knob open as you pulled through.

"Oh hi- sorry-," he said quickly after realizing you two held the door together and surprising you. He took a few steps back looking scared and went directly to the couch to sit awkwardly.

"I see that you didn't leave," you said, relief running through your body but sounding a bit mean on the outside.

"I don't really know where to go," he replied looking down, legs spread to rest his elbows with. He looked afraid, which was new, "Why aren't you asleep yet?" he asked back trying to keep the conversation alive and at peace.

"I don't really know why," you leaned on to the door frame, arms crossed, now with a softer attitude, "What about you, why haven't you slept yet?" 

He took some time to answer as you noticed he's been staring at you for quite some time now after you spoke back, "I can't really sleep without y— uh- on other places, I guess," he lied.

After all the heavy things packing up through your heart, all you wanted was just to sleep, but you couldn't.

"You can sleep on the bed with me, I'm lifting the ban," you said in a dry tone and stepped back to head inside the bedroom. Chanwoo just followed and never spoke another thing.

 

Positioned back to your usual places, Chanwoo laid to his side and faced you as you too did with eyes closed. It was a habit of yours to sleep facing the center instead of the outer part of the bed. It was always a cuddle to get yourself to sleep but it wasn't fit for tonight's situation.

"Stop staring," you said in a half sleepy voice. Even with eyes closed, you knew he was doing it.

Instead of responding, Chanwoo faked a snore which made you snicker. You opened your eyes a bit and saw he was closing in his eyes in a jiff when he saw you.

"Just sleep comfortably," you cooed in soft tone and closed your eyes back to rest. 

As instructed, Chanwoo wanted to sleep comfortably. He scooted closer and buried his face to your neck and hugged you, "Okay."

Your eyes opened again in surprise but fighting to his actions was too tiring. You just wanted to rest. 

And you both did.


	9. End of a Season

As morning came, you held out your arms to the rest of the bed to hold on to him as you usually do but you reached on to nothing.

You sat up to see he was already out of bed which is a first since he wakes up late a lot. You head out to the living room and kitchen but found no one.

A mini panic enters your heart not seeing nor feeling him inside the flat in any way. You head back to the room with a hopeful thought that what you're thinking right now is wrong. As you checked the closet, everything crashed down when most of his clothes weren't there to be seen anymore.

 

—

 

"You stupid kid! Just go back, haven't you thought of the chances that she'll probably go crazy when you suddenly disappeared on her like that?" Jinhwan yelled. Chanwoo was resting on his couch turning on the TV and sharing how he went out of your apartment just like what you asked him to last night.

"Ah.. so noisy. Can the scolding take on later? I'm really tired. I woke up really early to pack and leave," he said covering his eyes with his right arm.

"Hey, just apologize to her," Jinhwan continued, sitting to next couch near Chanwoo.

"I did, countless times, or maybe a few but most of it was just because of panic. I never expected she'll actually see it," he admitted in a shaky tone like he's about to cry.

"Are you crying?" Jinhwan asked trying to take his arm off his eyes but Chanwoo fought it out, "You were wrong, Chanwoo-ya. Just apologize and mean it."

"I did, and I do mean it. That's why I left and punishing myself by not seeing her or living with her even though I really want to," the words came out harshly to himself he felt like the tears were really about to come out as Jinhwan asked about.

"Waa.. you're really immature. You don't even know how this'll affect her," Jinhwan reasoned hitting his head lightly.

Chanwoo took his arm off from his eyes to look at Jinhwan, "She said we should take some time off. I think she really meant it."

Jinhwan paused as he felt the sudden sadness on Chanwoo's voice, "Ya, I'm sure she was just carried away, did she say anything else? I'm sure she did," he cooed.

"I don't know," Chanwoo exhaled lowly, "I haven't exactly heard anything after she said she wanted me to go because my heart felt numb and I didn't want to cry because it might make her cry even more... and because it wasn't cool."

Jinhwan felt the sincerity -and annoyance. He advised to let Chanwoo keep on trying and just let him in his flat for a couple of days till he grew the confidence to return back to you.

 

—

 

"He left you?!" Jisoo said in a raised voice. She visited your office as you requested and told her about the issue.

"I mean I told him to go but I made him sleep beside me, right? So it was clearly a sign that I take it back," you reasoned making Jisoo make faces of disappointment.

"He still left you, he's probably at Jinhwan's, I'm gonna call him—" she said as she took her phone on her purse but you interfered.

"—No! Just let him be for a while. I'm still a bit disappointed with what he did so I'll probably just let myself think of the situation a bit," you spoke in a defeated tone.

Jisoo was about to say something again but she just chose to let you decide for yourself and just ended the conversation with a tip, "Hey y/n," you looked up to her calling, "Just remember this, okay? Don't let your emotions take you over that much. It must balance out with heart and mind, then decide. Think of yourself first. Choose the things that's best for you, okay?"

Jisoo smiled as soon she saw yours, "Thanks Jisoo."

"And leave this place. I know you love your work but I know it means you like 'your' work and not this 'workplace'," Jisoo said eyeing you and standing up to leave.

"I knew you'd notice," you scoff a laugh. Jisoo had a thing for noticing things easily. Your workplace wasn't really that healthy as it was before and she didn't like the fact that you still worked in a place where one of the guys who dumped you, and made you extremely sad, worked in the same place.

 

—

 

When Jisoo left, your office was welcomed again by a visiting presence. It wasn’t the right timing but there’s not much you could really do.

"Hey y/n," Junhoe greeted as he knocked softly to let you know he’s coming in.

"Hi," you greeted back, looking up to him for a bit and bringing your attention back to your work. 

"Sorry, I couldn’t help but coincidentally overhear the conversation earlier... you had a fight with Chanwoo?" he asked curiously, making his way to sit on a chair near your table.

"A misunderstanding, but it’s fine," you assured trying to make the inquiry cut short.

"But he left? Your apartment?" he asked another which distracted you from working.

"How much did you hear? Surely doesn’t sound like a coincidence," you replied, now a little annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I’ll just let you off," he said walking back to the exit and to his own space.

You exhaled in frustration. Everything was confusing. You didn’t know what you felt. You can’t really say you’re mad it was more of sad and disappointing that Chanwoo... left.

_Chanwoo left_. You repeated inside your mind.

Realizing the situation, your heart felt like it’s at its heaviest. Your body ran cold and wanted to cry everything out.

_He’ll come back_. You thought as an escape to the dark thoughts.

_He will_.

 

The work shift was done.

By this time, Chanwoo usually texts to let you know he’s downstairs of your building already and picking you up to take you home. Home to him.

"Hey y/n," Junhoe called again.

"Oh hey," you said noticing he hasn’t left yet, "You’re still here?"

"Yeah I had extra work but I’m done. You want a ride home?" he offered as he picked up his bag.

"No that’s okay, I can take a bus or a taxi," you insisted. The free ride home was a convenient offer but it’s not usually an instinct for you to say yes right now.

"You’re saying no to an invitation?" he asked with a teasing expression, "That’s a first."

"I never noticed that hahaha," you said after realizing you did reject an invite.  Ha .

"Come on, let me take you home. I kind of feel bad about snooping in too much with your personal situation earlier so please?" he pleaded.

You took some time to think it through, and honestly a free ride home from someone you know was safer than public transportation at that hour.

"Okay."

 

—

 

Arriving home, the air felt different. It was a bit suffocating and the walls looked dull. The man who usually sits by the dining area waiting for you to feed each other was no longer there.

You could feel yourself tearing up right there but then again maybe both of you needed this. Kissing a different person wasn’t really a good start for a second fight after arguing over a served spaghetti on the first. 

"He’ll come back," you said aloud to yourself, "Love will come back."

 

—

 

Morning came once again and it still hurts. It hurts when your hand couldn’t hold to anything when you hover over the sheets. 

"Come back, my love," you said aloud again trying to open up a weird conversation by yourself.

 

Preparing alone once again for work was silent and boring. If Chanwoo was there, he’d comment about how your boobs look big on a bra you chose and asked you to wear it later for him instead. He’d also sit by the edge of the bed and play critic when you ask " _How do I look?_ "

Then he’ll say " _I’m torn between showering you with praise or use my inner clown by saying ‘with your eyes’_. "

You just laugh with all the short memories that flash back and can’t help but tear up once in a while.

 

When you got out, you went to head to the parking lot to your car when another car suddenly pulled up in front of you.

You were taken aback and prepared yourself if it was going to be a kidnapping thing going on but it was just Junhoe. 

"Hey y/n!" he greeted happily, "I happened to pass by and saw you. Get in. I’ll drive you to work."

You cleared up your shocked expression as soon as you saw it was him. Instead of rejecting you just swiftly accepted his invitation. 

"Okay... sure," and went in.

 

—

 

"You’re back early... did you finally get to meet her?" Jinhwan asked as soon as Chanwoo went in to the flat.

Chanwoo didn’t respond and just went in directly to his old room and closed the door loudly.

"I guess you cowered again?" Jinhwan looked through the door closing, "That’s okay, you can try again if you’re scared. This is just the second time you cowered since last night."

 

—

 

For over a week, Junhoe insisted on being the one responsible for your car rides. It was always the same thing. Pick you up, then both of you work, and then he takes you home.

It was also the same for Chanwoo. Try to pick you up but Junhoe came first. Wait for you to finish work and take you home but Junhoe, once again, came first.

But for those repeated days, Chanwoo never stopped trying. He never stopped checking. At the next times it happened, he just goes there to check if Junhoe did pick you up well and took you home well. Then, it was enough for him to go back home, rest, and do the same thing for another tomorrow. 

For weeks, Chanwoo couldn’t believe he actually lived well that long not being able to be with you. All the unaware visits he had for you were satisfying and painful at the same time. 

 

Until one night he just saw you get picked up by Junhoe that drove two of you to a restaurant. It was painful enough for him to see you saying Yes to a date but Chanwoo guesses he’s not numb enough for what happened thereafter.

You and Junhoe ate spaghetti and kissed.

All open to Chanwoo’s eyes from a distance.

 

—

 

When you arrived home you got yourself out from the suffocating dress and checked the phone you accidentally left due to the rush. 

You checked on messages and saw a lot from  him .

 

[ _hi yu_ ]

[ _pretyy u_ ]

[ _misd u_ ]

 

Your heartbeat was going on a crazy pace hearing from him after weeks and weeks of waiting. Your hands were practically shaking and didn’t know what to reply. So you called.

Two rings in and Chanwoo picked it up.

" _Heyyyy,_ " he answered in a high sleepy tone.

"Hi Chanwoo," you replied trying to keep yourself calm.

" _Hi bwaby, sorry for bothering you so late—I couldn’t stop thinkn about yow_ ," he said clearly in a voice you’ve never heard before.

"A-are you drunk?" you asked on the other line, concerned.

" _A little—_ " he hiccuped, " _—I’m not! Who said that?!?_ " 

"Babe, where are you? I’ll come and get you," you asked getting the keys quickly out of one of the drawers and no longer bothering to change from the jammies. 

" _Awwwee.. 'babe', I misd that word_ ," he said not paying attention.

"Chanwoo Jung! Listen to me! Tell me where you are!" you ordered, voice hitching up due to the full concern if he was alone somewhere in that state, "You know what? I’ll just guess. Do not go anywhere else, okay?"

Thankful to Chanwoo specifying the stuff he likes in a nice list, you knew where he’d go for drinks.

 

"Sit down properly please," you said as you took off his shoes once he settled to your couch. He kept wiggling and trying to escape from your orders.

"I’m going home," he said, taking his shoes back and putting them on. 

"You— you are home, Chanwoo. Just please rest, I’ll get something to sober you up," you let out a sigh and stood up from kneeling when you helped him took off his shoes.

"I’m not drunk! I told you that a couple times! I’ll just go home and rest there," he stood up and almost fell due to the drunkenness.

You stopped him by taking him by his arms, "You can’t go home by yourself, just... stay here for the night. This is your home, too." 

You were pretty sure your eyes went cloudy when those words came out. It was sad how Chanwoo didn’t call this home his home. 

"Bullshit... my home? This is probably Junhoe’s home...," he replied taking your arms off of him.

You looked up to him in shock and pain, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you think I’m stupid? Do you think I don’t know shit? Junhoe’s your new boyfriend. You think I haven’t seen that?" he said in anger and disbelief, raising his eyebrows.

"You saw what-?" and then it hit. Chanwoo probably saw you tonight with Junhoe. The dinner, the food, the kiss, "I can explain."

"Waaah, is this deja vu?" he cried in surprise, "I’m sure I said that before and now here we are but it’s you."

Chanwoo stepped back making gestures on how he couldn’t believe how the situation have turned out. But even with a mocking voice, his voice cracks to tears.

"I- I know what I did was wrong. I apologized, right? But I know... I know! It wasn’t enough because I know I-" he sniffed in his cries, "I was stupid! And I hurt you. You wanted me to leave— I didn’t want to but how could I not leave if maybe... just maybe, it will make things pass for you. Maybe you’ll forgive me when I leave and let you- think! And just wait when the time comes."

Your tears could no longer be held and you cried with him, "Chanwoo, please. I only said Yes to Junhoe’s date invite because I felt lonely- I felt sad-" you said in a jiff but Chanwoo cut you off.

"I felt lonely too! I felt sad too! But easing off my loneliness and sadnESS HAD TO COME FROM YOU! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! If you miss me, come to me not somebody else!" Chanwoo yelled, "Was kissing him revenge? You wanted revenge? Congratulations! It worked." 

Chanwoo wiped his tears continuously as it fell endlessly. He couldn’t stop crying and neither did you.

"It’s not revenge! He kissed me once for comfort. That was the first and last. Junhoe was there for me. I felt occupied when he was there because you weren’t. Where were you?! You never even _tried_!" you yelled back.

Chanwoo just scoffed an exasperated laugh, "Of course. Of course you didn’t know. You wouldn’t know. I don’t even want to explain my side anymore. I don’t even want to talk anymore... or _see you_... anymore." 

His words struck you like knives. You wanted to convince yourself this was just the alcohol speaking for him.

"Since I wasn’t 'here' for you I should just leave as I normally do," Chanwoo walked around you since you shielded him from leaving earlier. 

"Babe, please..." you called in last minute.

But Chanwoo, already left. 

 

— 

 

Days after your dramatic situation with Chanwoo, you never heard from him anymore. You wanted to send texts but somehow you thought he might be healing.

You reflected that the thing you did to him was wrong. He was right when he said that if you missed him then you should definitely go to him and not someone else. 

Even though you never had the chance to tell Chanwoo that the Junhoe thing was a pass time and that the kiss with Junhoe was his farewell to his feelings for you when you said No to him, you felt okay. 

You never really worried where Chanwoo was, you know he’s an adult and he could get through everything alone but you really missed him. Jinhwan was the only person you know who could help. He was the one who also told you about Chanwoo’s repeated trials on trying to see you and picking you/taking you home for work agenda. So you met with him today for updates.

"Hi y/n, sorry I’m late," he said as he settled to the seat across you.

"No it’s okay I just arrived too," you reasoned, "I ordered coffee already. I got the one you like."

"Oh, thanks! I guess you know because of... him?" he asked, hesitating if he could say Chanwoo’s name in front of you.

"Yeah I did," you replied with a smile.

"So, have you heard from him?" he asked sipping to the coffee as it arrived just a few moments after.

"I think I should be the one asking that from you," you smiled again hoping he’ll dwell in some details.

Jinhwan looked at you and smiled. It almost felt like he pitied you, "He’s fine, y/n. He lives at his parents’ house. He has a job. Doesn’t really pay much, but he’s rich, so."

You laughed when Jinhwan rolled his eyes to calling Chanwoo rich.

"He’s been watching baseball a lot on stadiums. The finals are almost coming, I think," he said taking a few sips again, "If you’d like, I could ask him to call you and invite you to watch a game or something so you could... I don’t know... talk or at least... just- meet again."

A part of you wanted to let Chanwoo do it by himself, or just you doing it by yourself. But, you needed this push, "I would love that. Thanks, Jinhwan."

 

—

 

Days passed and you were sitting at a couch, when you received a text from him, _finally_.

[ _hi y/n_ ]

[hi chanwoo]

Somehow losing the name endearment sting a little—or a lot.

[ _i know it's so sudden_ ] / [ _but can i invite you to the lg game tomorrow? it's the last one for this season_ ]

You waited for a while when you felt the relief. Jinhwan kept his promise. You thought with what to respond 'til he sent another one.

[ _i kinda wanted to talk you about something privately but not entirely private so i thought of baseball_ ]

[okay sure]

[ _i'm just a bit worried haha because last time, our very private conversation made both of us cry a lot and didn't end well so_ ]

You wanted to make it privately private but some part of you just wanted to trust his plan and avoid what he wanted to avoid, too. You just really wanted to see him again.

[sure i can go]

[ _i'll pick you up?_ ]

[no, i can go by myself, i have a car too haha] you half meant, hoping he'll still force to take you.

[ _you sure?_ ]

 _No._ [yeah]

[ _i could really pick you up though it's not really that hard_ ]

[okay, if you insist] _Thank you._

 

Waiting for him to arrive felt nerve-wracking it felt like going on a job interview and you really wanted to get hired. You got ready 2 hours before his announced time of arrival so it was kind of your fault on being this anxious. 

You drank too many glasses of water, too many times, and peed them out countless times. After a few more minutes, another text came.

[ _y/n, im outside_ ]

You jumped in surprise as you read it and quickly grabbed you shoulder bag and fixed yourself a bit and went down faster than you anticipated making you stumble on some things on the way.

As you walked to where his car parked, he went out from his driver seat when he saw you from a distance.

 _Hi_ , you whispered to yourself. He waved from there and gave a small smile. The moment you got closer, your heart went tighter.

"Get in," he said and returning to open his own door. You expected him to open up the door for you but he didn't. You helped yourself get in to his car and both of you tightened seat belts and went off.

 

The stadium was full but with Chanwoo's baseball expertise, you both still had good seats. 

The drive, along with the walk to your assigned seats were completely quiet. You know that it could've been easier if you initiated the conversation but you hesitated. You always did. Your mind and heart couldn't take it well.

"Is it really the last one?" you blurt out immediately before you'd hesitate again.

Chanwoo sat as soon as you did, "Yeah, we'll know who's this season's champion after months of games," he responded excitingly, "Nobody would want to miss the end."

You nod in realization, spread with a happy expression.

The game went on and Chanwoo got beers and food for the both of you. You asked questions to him about the game when you don't understand some of it, as you usually do. It felt normal and relaxing. The breaktimes happened but Chanwoo still hasn't spoken a word of the 'i-have-something-to-say' speech.

When the game became a bit light and almost at it's end—and where you already understood what was happening—Chanwoo called you.

"Y/n," you turned your attention to his face. _Oh. It's time._

The fear creeped in faster than you expected. You couldn’t really breathe well because of the tension but it was going to be hard to find another time to meet him if this one fails.

"Y-yeah?" you asked, scared with what he's about to say.

"Ah... I'm not even sure how I should start this," he said scratching the back of his hair and holding the back of his neck. He always looked good doing that.

You smiled to ease him in, "Just say it comfortably," you cooed.

"Well, I thought about... well... everything," he started, "And it was hard."

"It is, isn't it?" you added in between.

"Yeah, thinking is really hard. I don't do it most often and it just made me think why I was thinking and it became complicated as time passed," he continued innocently.

You wanted to laugh there on. He always has this innocent words that come out of his mouth naturally which you like a lot.

"Anyways, I thought about it and I- again want to apologize to you, first and foremost," you nodded and let him speak everything first before you could tell your side, "I think everything started to blow up because of what I did. I was... well... insensitive and stupid. I guess Jinhwan was right when he called me immature but—right I'm going off-topic."

He waved his hands to clear himself  up from the confusion. He looked adorable.

"I’m sorry I yelled. Jisoo actually talked to me about the Junhoe thing so I understand that bit. But before I can say more of the stuff I have, you should do your turn. I'm just making sure the plan I have in my head is working well," he gestured to let you talk.

"Oh! Y-yeah!" you said in surprise, taken aback by the sudden shift, "I, too, am very sorry for what I did. I was insensitive as well and probably insincere of my feelings with you during that time. I hope I'm forgiven the way I'm forgiving you," you said carefully to make things clear.

"Yeah I forgive you and thank you for accepting my apology, too," he said in a smile that showed his dimples softly. Those damned dimples. 

Your eyes reached to meet his gaze, asking for his conclusion.

"Oh right. So um... I thought about it, again. And uh... I think we should end things from here?" he said.

Your mind went blank. You were no longer sure if you heard the other words he said but you tried to.

"I mean, you probably don't like to continue this type of relationship. We basically weren't there for each other and it caused you a lot of troubles," he said swiftly, "I didn’t exactly wanted to give you troubles."

You knew. You knew he meant it.

"Is this what you had in your mind all along?" you asked.

Chanwoo looked confused, "Yeah, isn't it yours too?"

_No. I want you back._

But Chanwoo knew you didn't like it—the stuff that happened, but he probably didn't know that you were willing to drop all of it for a fresh new start.

"Y-yeah, I decided on that, too," you lied. 

Because maybe it was better this way. Maybe it's what Chanwoo wanted most. What he needed most. And that it wasn’t you.

"Oh, then I guess I can't make you change your mind?" he asked, making you look up with anticipation but he quickly dismissed it as a tease, "Okay!" he exclaimed in relief that seems mixed with regret for your point of view, "Then let's do this. You can leave first, you don't even like baseball, right? I know you just watch it cause I like it. Don't do that again, okay? Just tell a person what you like and don't like and don't suck it all in. You can also tell people you dumped me so they know you're cool."

You scoff a sad laugh. He was speaking freely from the heart and it made you ache. This carefree man you love was making you dump him. He smiled all throughout saying those words. He held out a 'fighting' fist when he wanted you to be cool. You wanted to take it back. His mistakes, your mistakes, both of your mistakes, and your words that left your mouth today.

"Just go. Seize the freedom!" he laughed, eyes squinting and dimples now deeper, "Once you stand up, don't look back at me, okay? I won't look back at you, too. I promise. Live happily."

You've stared to his face this whole time. Looking for signs if he really meant it and it looks like he did. Now that he said not to look back at him anymore, you wanted to sink all his visuals to yourself for one last time right now.

"Why are you staring like that?" he asked distracted.

"I'm looking at you. Cause this must be the last time I can," you replied softly. Eyes still glued to him.

He stared at you, too, "Take your time."

 

When the conversation came to an end, you stood up to leave. The game wasn't over and as Chanwoo requested, you're off to leave first. He wouldn't want to miss the ending of a baseball season he'd been watching for months, so he had to stay.

The moment you turned your back to pass through an aisle of chairs, your mind once again, hesitated.

You sat back down quickly but your eyes were far from being near to where Chanwoo was. Heart heaving. You looked through the field.

"Chanwoo-ya," you called.

Through peripheral vision, Chanwoo fixed his eyes to the field, too, avoiding your eyes, "Yeah?"

"I could this, right?" you asked.

"Do what?" he asked back.

"Leave first? ...Leave you?"

Chanwoo took a while to reply and you felt his hand reach for yours.

"Of course you can," he replied squeezing your hand, "This is what we both want. Just walk straight and don't look back, I'll do it too."

"What if I do look back?" you asked, curious for option B.

"It might make me look back to you, too," he said sadly, "But it might be difficult if we both do."

In a slow breath, you nod to yourself and stood bravely to leave. _It’s Chanwoo’s wish, do it for him._ You walked straight to the exit direction. Fighting your thoughts off on staying because Chanwoo didn't want you to anymore. The footsteps seemed heavier than it was. But you walked.

You walked.

To the stairs...

 

To the gate...

 

To a taxi... and left. Now out of sight.

 

Chanwoo, at the gate, watching you send off.


	10. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w// r18 content

"Thank you, I’ll be sending the products by your address next week" you said as the customer paid for the service.

"Thanks Ms. Y/N, people said you made the best invitation cards in the city. I can’t believe my wedding invites are made by you," the customer said as she shook your hand.

"Oh, thank you Miss Song. I have a thing for invitations myself so I just dwelled myself into it and made a design and printing shop of my own," you smiled.

 

Six months after your ultimate heartbreak, and healing for the time being, you grew the courage to quit your job and do something you really loved. With the money you earned, you opened a mini design and print shop solely for invitation cards. It was mainly Jisoo’s idea, but you loved it either way.

 

"I’ll be in contact if you need anything," the customer added preparing to leave.

"Sure thing, Miss Song," you nodded and tabbed the details you received today in your data.

As soon as Miss Song left, you were left alone again. It took you to have some time to finish your ongoing edits and check the paper materials you needed. 

You were in the middle of an edit when the bell sound on entering the door rang. 

"Welcome to The Invite List!" was your usual calling as soon as you hear it. You moved to the counter from sitting at the edit room to assist the new customer till you saw who it was.

_Oh my._

It was _him_.

Chanwoo was looking around the place till he then laid his eyes on you. He was surprised, you could tell.

"H-Hi, welcome," you stuttered trying to keep the business tone in place.

"Hi," he greeted back.

Chanwoo walked to you in hesitated steps, feeling a bit awkward, not knowing what to act.

"So um... I never knew this was your store. So you do invitation cards now?" he asked, opening up a casual conversation and picking up a piece of folded paper in one of his pockets.

"Yeah I quit my job six months after we— we last saw each other and 2 months after that I opened this. Got a whole lot of word-of-mouth marketing from my colleagues so I had fast popularity," you said, the smile on your face came out naturally as you saw him happily smiling back as well. Finally seeing those dimples, once again.

After talking, you felt like you suddenly just talked too much sharing that piece of information about you when you could’ve just said Yes and moved on to the next question.

"Glad your happy doing something you really love," he replied looking through your eyes as he handed the paper.

"What’s this?" you asked.

"Oh, it’s what she gave me," he answered.

_She?_

You opened the folded paper and it contained the information needed for an invitation card.

Jung & Kim.

"Oh... a wedding invitation," you read. 

"Yeah, it’s also earlier than expected. It took a lot of time to prepare," he said scratching his ears.

You read through the list needed and it was all complete. You nod to him as you input another customer details to the computer.

"Uh... it takes a week for the process. But I can handle the rush. Since you’re a friend, I can make you a priority," you said as you forced a smile. 

_He’s getting married_ , you thought to yourself. _I’m... happy for him_.

"Really? She told me to bargain about the rush but I guess you did it for me hahaha, thanks y/n," he smiled widely. He looked happy and it made your heart warm.

"I guess I’ll come back once it’s ready? I’ll just pick it up instead of sending it to me. I trust your taste in design so I’ll just let you be," he said as he signed the paper you gave for confirmation, "You can have one of the invites, so you could come," he added.

You looked up to him and forced another pursed smile. You couldn’t say no, it was an invite. An invite to be in his most important day and you wanted to see it even if it wasn’t going to be with you, "Sure, I’ll come." 

Once everything was settled, you bid your goodbyes and once Chanwoo was by the door you greeted him, "Best wishes, by the way. I’m very happy for you."

Instead of thanking you and leaving, Chanwoo stopped looking confused.

"Best wishes?" he asked, "What for?"

You furrowed your eyebrows shocked by his sudden confusion, "Your wedding, dummy."

And right there, Chanwoo scoffed a hearty laugh.

"Ah I get it now," he said laughing pushing his head back realizing the situation.

"Huh? Get what?" you asked now also confused with what’s happening.

"I wondered why you kept pushing yourself back when you talked, probably because you think it was me. Hahaha y/n, my cousin is getting married, not me. The girl I’ve been referring to as the one who kept giving me orders is my future cousin-sister-in-law, if that’s what it’s called," he explained.

The embarrassment and relief you felt inside was incomparable. _He’s not getting married._

You kept your composure not to yelp in joy and just asked the thing that might hinder with your delusions again, "Oh, but I’m sure you have a girlfriend you’ll go with."

"No, I... I actually haven’t met anyone new," he looked down to the floor avoiding your eyes as he said it.

You, too, avoided contact whenever your eyes met.

"Oh, me too," you added.

"I know," he said looking up to meet your eyes now.

"You know?" you asked as you now kept eye contact, too.

"Jinhwan told me," he laughed.

"So Jinhwan stalks me?" you laughed as well and the air felt lighter and happier.

"You could say that," he smiled countless times as the conversation went on, "So I’ll pick up—my cousin’s wedding invitation—next week?" he teased, grinning.

"Yeah yeah, whatever haha," you rolled your eyes. 

"I’ll keep in touch, y/n. See you next week... or earlier... depends," he smirked and left.

_Is this for real?_ You knew your heart exploded right there.

_Did love just... come back?_

 

—

 

You were in the middle of stacking the invitation cards to boxes when a text message arrived.

 

[ _hey y/n you busy?_ ]

 

It was Chanwoo.

Of course, your instinct wanted to reply ahead and leave things unattended.

 

[sort of] / [i’m packing the cards for today and that’s basically it]

[ _want help? i could help_ ]

[and distract me? no thank you hahahah]

[ _oh wow, i distract u?_ ] / [ _till today?_ ]

 

His teasing never changed. You bit your lip because of the fluttery feeling inside you.

 

[bc you’re annoying till today]

[ _wow thanks hahahah_ ] / [ _seriously though i could help i’m really bored_ ] 

[i could manage chanwoo hahah we could meet later] / [i have good food at my flat though i got it from my mom we could meet up there i can share] 

 

The words came out so naturally on your mind when you sent it not knowing it too forward and too sudden. You quickly sent another.

 

[or not. we could hang out with jinhwan or jisoo too]

 

You took a breath hoping it made things less awkward.

 

[ _were you trying to sext me and you’re  taking it back lmao_ ]

[I WAS NOTTt you’re so annoying hahaha]

[ _ok ok i’ll go to your place, quit whining_ ]

[WHAT HHAHHS i wasn’t whining]

[ _but you were inviting me to your place_ ] 

[whatvr]

[ _wHaTeVeR_ ] 

 

You kept a giddy smile the whole time and it was starting to hurt your jaw. It was back, that feeling was back.

 

—

 

As work was done, you closed your shop finally after a heavy workload. A car beeped in front which made you send your padlock and keys to the floor.

"Holy smo—kes," you yelped in surprise and looked to where the sound came. It was Chanwoo, once again.

"Oh geez, sorry for startling you," he yelled inside the car as he rolled the windows down, "Need help?"

"I can manage. Just wait there," you picked up the lock and locked up the door and went inside his car. 

"Why pick me up? You could’ve just waited at my place," you said as you put your seatbelt on.

"Oh, you still live there? I picked you up cause I thought maybe you moved," he said innocently and started driving.

"Didn’t Jinhwan tell you about that? I mean he told you about my relationship status," you teased.

"No, he started yelling at me when I asked too much," he laughed as you did and the ride was— nice.

 

"Nothing much changed, I see," Chanwoo said as he checked the rooms.

"Yeah—stop checking rooms, gosh! Hahaha I didn’t clean up," you panicked as he was about to open the bedroom.

"Looks clean though," he objected as he still tried to check the room.

"I have clothes all over the bed and floor. Just stay at the dining area, please," you laughed as you pushed him back.

The closeness was still there. You felt happy how it seems like nothing changed between the two of you. Like it was back when you two dated and was full of jokes and useless mini arguments.

"Bras and undies probably since you’re using this much strength on pushing me away," he joked as he tried to put his weight on your pushing arms.

"Shut up hahaha," you let go and Chanwoo gave up to head to the dining as you wanted.

 

The dinner was nice. Everything seemed the same and Chanwoo, as always, liked to make jokes almost choking you.

After cleaning up after yourselves, you both went back to the dining table to talk more, opening a bottle of wine.

"So are you officially back in the city?" you asked.

"Back? I never left. I lived in my parents’ house," he replied pouring for both of your glasses.

"You’re here all along but only paid a visit just yesterday? How come?" you asked again, now going to the deep part of conversations.

_Why are you back?_ You whispered to yourself.

"I honestly didn’t know you worked there, y/n. So I didn’t exactly paid a visit," he said in pursed lips clarifying his side, "I actually didn’t want to see you again but I did and somehow..."

"Somehow what?" you anticipated. You stared at him wishing he’d say the words you wanted him to say. The right words on your mind this time. 

"Somehow, I didn’t want to stop seeing you," he confessed.

You sighed in relief. _Finally. The right words._

"I missed you," he spoke again, "I _missed_ you so much."

He stared back, eyes filled with sadness and needed to hug you right there and right now but he wanted you to know things first.

"When I saw you at the counter I wanted to run away and avoid you haha but my heart decided to walk slowly towards you," he continued.

Your stomach was in knots now. The rush of feelings were too overwhelming.

"You’re still on with your unfiltered words," you butt in, smiling in heated cheeks.

"And, I still love you," he cuts off, "I love you, baby."

 

—

 

The next thing that happened was a blur. Chanwoo was probably stealing all the air left in your system when you two crashed in deep kisses and what seemed like a life-long make up session on the couch.

You were both resting on the couch now, you on top of Chanwoo as he lied down. Your chin resting on your hands that’s flat on his broad chest.

Instead of talking, you let out a lot of heavy exhales, overwhelmed by the euphoric turn of events.

Chanwoo rests one hand under his head and other over yours, caressing your hair, "You love me that much? I only said I love you again and you really jumped on me," he teased looking down to you and closing his eyes as he laughed softly.

"I never stopped, dummy," you cooed moving your hands to hug him and rest your head in his chest. 

He took the hand under his head to hold you, "Careful, you might fall," he said moving a bit to keep you from falling incase it happens.

Chanwoo was back. He was definitely back. 

"Move back in here, okay?" you requested, hugging him tighter. 

"I can start now by sleeping here today," he grinned, you could feel him laughing due to hearing his breathing through his chest.

You let out an embarrassed smile and hid it from him. The excitement sure was too much, you didn’t know which cloud you’re in anymore.

"What’s that? You’re tired? Want to transfer to bed? Okay," he spoke pretending to hear you say things. 

You laughed hard as he got you up and pulled you to head to the bedroom. You stuck yourself to the couch pretending to act tired and that you couldn’t walk. 

"Are you tired? Here, I’ll carry you the rest of the way," you laughed once again as he carried you, trying to cut all excuses to what might happen next.

As Chanwoo slowly dropped you to bed, he picked up the clothes that were all over the bed and on the floor and dismissed it to the laundry basket. He even picked up the bras easily like he used to. 

Soon as he’s done getting rid of the dirty clothes he also got rid of his top.

_Bitchhh, wait!_ Your mind panicked and you sat up quickly. Chanwoo then dived his head to a pillow and grabbed you down back again. 

"You don’t mind if I sleep without a shirt, do you? Also, you’re tired right? Don’t worry, we’ll just sleep. You can hug me, too. I know you like my upper body too much," he nonchalantly said and smirked.

Instead of bickering, you just admitted in defeat, "Damn, you got me," and laid to his chest.

"You didn’t change, aren’t those clothes uncomfortable?" he asked. 

"It is, but I’m too tired to care," you responded voice coming to a sleep.

"I’ll change you," he offered which made you retort back to an awakened state.

"No! I’m— i’m okay," you excused hugging yourself. 

"Eh?? Quit acting shy, I’ve seen all of it. Even with my bad memory, there’s something that I’ll never forget and it’s how your boobs look like," he said confidently. 

Again with his words of bluntness that never fails to make you shy.

He got up and got clothes that he remembered you wore to sleep. Basically, your favorite nighties. 

"You can sit up or stay lying, I don’t really mind," he settled the clothes on the side as he held the buttons of your blouse. 

Your thirsty self wanted this so you let him undo you. Button after button he finally had sight of your lacy bra. He took your blouse off and went for your skirt next. You helped him by moving your body every time he needs to wiggle the clothes out.

You were in your bra and underwear glory and instead of clothing you up quickly, Chanwoo took his time to stare. 

Pretty sure the heat down there twitched nervously, intimidated by his tall glory. 

After taking in your naked visual, Chanwoo grabbed your jammies to put it on you. It looks like he’s fighting himself on doing something. When it reach your knees his eyes dart to your underwear and you could hear him breathing in. Your heart jumped and knocked forcefully against your chest.

"What’s wrong?" you looked down at him and sat up. 

"Nothing, I— I just missed seeing you like this," he shifts his eyes on you and grabbed you for a kiss. Him half-naked and you not even dressed well. He keeps the kiss intact and continued to fight the urge by completely taking your jammies up. 

"But not today," he said breaking off the heated kiss. He lets you put on the shirt as well.

"It’s okay, we can do it tonight," you insisted.

"Why? Do you have a condom? Because I don’t," he asked hoping for the possibility. 

"Oh, no. I don’t. But we can pull out on time," you bargained.

"Oh baby, pulling out isn’t exactly what I want if I do it with you right now. I missed you too much," he reasoned as he laid beside you and hugged you.

You let things be, even though you were completely turned on now. 

_Okay, y/n. You can do this._

 

—

 

_You can’t._

And you just... you needed it. It’s past 1AM and Chanwoo was surely deep in slumber.

It was hard to fight the urge so you took your fingers to your clit and rubbed it, around and around, then stops to tease yourself, pushing it lightly with your fingers.

Your thighs trembled.

Already, you were so close.

Push, push, circle. You needed it.

You kept your moans to yourself, concerned that Chanwoo might hear it. 

And he did.

"Were you touching yourself?" he asked. He’s been awake for over a minute when he felt you move.

"Uh...," you thought for an excuse but he’s literally sitting up right now seeing you—with hands inside your down-wear.

You were desperate for it and he felt it, "Yes."

You felt your stomach rise and fall against his as he towered over you when you spoke.

"Let me," he offered in a husky voice and hungry gaze.

And right there, he shoved your nightie down, shoving his hand into your underwear and wrapping his other arm around your back.

You swooned at the fervent pressure of his fingers—he was frantic, pressing and swiping you so fast and grinding. You shuddered. You came in two seconds, with his hand moving fast and hard like that, with one of your own hands fisted against your mouth to keep quiet and the other gripping the nape of his neck to keep yourself upright. 

When you twitched into his hand, gushing wet, he groans, "Good night, baby."

 

—

 

It was a work day and it felt happier to work with all gaps filled. Chanwoo was back, you had a job you actually like, you have good friends, and good customers.

It’s around lunch time and you were stacked with too much things to do that you planned to skip eating. 

Time went by and it was past 2PM when Chanwoo came.

"Hi baby," he greeted as the bell hanged on the door rang. 

"Hey babe, you’re here, awwe," you greeted back rushing yourself to the counter from the edit room to let him in the premises.

Soon as he saw you clearly, he started bickering, "You look tired, have you been working too long again?" he asked, concerned.

"I am," you pouted as you sat back down to continue editing, "But I have to finish it quickly to rest more."

"Have you eaten in the last hours? Drank enough water? If not, do it now or I will…" he paused when you looked at him weakly.

"Will what?" you asked.

"I will... fight you…" he continued.

"Fight me?" you laughed.

"Fight you... with my love…. yeah," he added.

You laughed softly which made him smile heartily.

"You should rest after, okay?" he said caressing your head. 

"I will, sir," you said raising your head to accept his kiss.

 

—

 

"The wedding might be a bit annoying to you, I mean, my parents will be there," he whined on the edge of the bed as you continued brushing your teeth, "They will start asking questions."

You stayed silent finding it amusing how he’s more nervous than you were. He kept bickering and thinking of all the possible scenarios that’ll mess things up tomorrow.

His cousin was about to be wed, and thanks to that cousin, the whole family knew about you going to the event as Chanwoo’s girlfriend-slash-date.

When you were able to talk after brushing, you wanted him to calm down. 

"Geez, calm down Jung, you’re so worked up," you teased which made him scoff a laugh from being irritated. 

"I am, aren’t I?" he said slumping his body down to the bed, feet still on the ground. 

Your mind just wanted to ease him up and these days, the solutions you thought always involved something dirty.

You have had sex with Chanwoo before,  you convinced yourself. The last time you remember it happening it contained the sweet and blissful honeymoon type of sex—of course not forgetting the whole inexperienced part where both of you kept laughing and making jokes at most of it. It was timid, very vanilla as he fucked you gently, holding back a little bit.

But had passed you realized he was anything but a purely vanilla man, he’s like a good mixture of other flavors in there. After last time it happened you had barely been able to walk for about two days, trying to think of a plausible reason to explain your soreness.

But this was the first time you’re doing something like this.

You got onto your knees in front of him in a swift move, and crawled to caress on his legs. You heard him inhale sharply, shocked by your sudden appearance.

"Wait- what?" he exclaimed and sat up quickly after he felt you touch him.

You caressed one of his thighs, placing soft kisses on the fabric of his trousers everywhere your hand had touched.

"Y/N?" he said alarmed, "What are you doing?" putting one of his hands to yours quickly and tried to nudge you away gently.

You huffed for a moment, wanting to pout, but decided to make use of the situation. You grabbed his large hand before he could take it back and kissed it: the top and the palm before bringing it to your mouth, and sucking on two of his fingers.

You could see his leg twitch, and his pants already seemed a little more taunt than they had a little bit ago.

Pulling off his fingers with a loud pop, you positioned yourself between his legs, sliding your own hands up and down near his hard cock.

"Gaah, what’s gotten into you" he hissed at you through gritted teeth. You hummed in content as you let your hand slowly rub over his cock, palming him through his pants.

"You shouldn’t get so worked up over measly things, babe," you teased sounding playful yet innocent, moving your mouth closer to him. You never thought these type of words would actually come out from your mouth.

"You’re being a little brat right now," he stated firmly. You could feel the wetness being to pool in your jammies at his words, only imagining how he’d feel you later.

"Fuck it, hmm," you heard him make a small sound, knowing you had his full attention now. Reaching up, you slowly started to undo the button on his pants, languidly taking your time with the zipper just to rile him up some more.

"Y/N," his voice was low, barely above a growl as he lifted his hips so you shimmy his pants down to his ankles. Once you saw how hard his cock was, you quickly followed with his boxers, finally setting him free. His cock was flushed and beads of precum were oozing from the slit.

"Wow, it’s my first time seeing it up close like this," you said before putting a hand around his thick shaft, and slowly licked a stripe up his length, "Sorry in advance if I don’t do well, it’s kind of my first time."

His facial expression turned really confused at your words knowing that the 'inexperienced' mouth, just licked his dick like that. His hand clenched at his side as he fought the animalistic urge to take your head and shove it down on his cock.

"Mmm," you moaned eagerly, swirling your tongue over his tip, lapping up his precum. The way he tensed, and by his low grunts and growls, you knew he wasn't going to last long.

"First time- my ass—" he groaned as you took him fully into your mouth, letting him hit the back of your throat. You gagged around him, the vibrations sending shivers up his spine. You kept a hand wrapped his shaft, stroking the part that couldn't easily fit in your mouth. Your other hand massaged his balls, giving all of him equal attention.

He was soon rutting his hips lightly in time with your head bobs. You hummed around him as one of his hands crept to the back of your head, forcing your head further down on his cock.

"Shit. F-fuck y/n, how-," he murmured a slew of curses, along with your name, as you picked up the pace. As you started to feel him twitched in your mouth, you pulled off of him with a loud pop, and he immediately huffed.

He bucked his hips faster as he felt his release take over. And that's when you heard it - a beautiful, musical sound. Soft moans emanated from his mouth as he shot hot ropes of cum down your mouth and your shirt as you almost choked on it, coughing a bit.

"Was that okay?" you asked wiping off some of the cum that’s landed on your face.

Chanwoo took time to take his breathing back, one hand holding the top of your head, "That was- huh- that was great, baby."

He pulled you up from your kneeling position and settled you up his lap, kissing your cheek deeply as he sat up, "That was great- I- huh-," he breathed.

"I’ll let you breathe," you offered, but continuously teased him by circling your hips that’s seated on his cock right now. 

"SHHHIT NO," he panicked.

"What’s wrong?" you asked alarmed.

"Not today, baby sorry, we don’t have you on a pill yet," he said breaths still hitching.

"Are you seriously depriving me of sex?" you complained.

"Dep- Depriving? You? Of sex?" he shot back in amusement, "I’m also worked up being deprived of sex, you dummy."

"I told you we can pull out!" you argued back. 

"And I told you I don’t want to pull out! Have you seen yourself? You’re irresistible! You even fucked yourself the other night, you foo—" Chanwoo was cut off when you slapped him.

"Oh gosh! Shut up! Why would you bring that up again? You’re unbelievable!" you laughed as he did.

"Hahahaha and you’re acting all shy now?" he teased which made you slap him again.

 

—

 

The wedding reception was indeed frustrating. The questions flooded like it rained for months nonstop. It was parents then relatives after relatives. 

When you had the time to breathe, you just lurked around and looked at photos displayed at Chanwoo’s home. You admired the place so much. 

"Hey babe," Chanwoo called as he saw you check out a few books from one of the studies. 

"Hi, you done entertaining people yet?" you asked holding two books in one hand.

"Nope, are you?" he asked back.

"Why do you think I’m hiding out here for?" you joked making Chanwoo reach that dimpled smile again, "I love your dimpled smile."

"I love your boobs," he shot back, making you laugh.

"God, you’re annoyingly cute," you pursed your lips. The sound of a reminder tone came to hearing as you wanted to check it.

"Oh hey, can you hold these boobs for a sec?" you asked.

"These w-what?" he smiled in amusement.

"These b-books! Hold these boOKS FOR A SEC" you clarified. _This was his fault_ , you thought.

 

—

 

When Chanwoo got out from all the entertaining guests agenda, he went back to his room to check on your belongings. You left your bag in his room and he was glad to oblige. Cleaning up, he moved the bag till a small pack box fell off. 

_Huh?_ He thought. 

Soon as he picked it up and read it, his smile pierced through.

 

It was already late at night and the guests slowly disappeared one by one. You were resting on a door frame with a glass of wine on your hand when Chanwoo called, " _Pst._ "

Chanwoo glared and made his way towards you and grabbed your hand, "Hi baby," he says with a taunting smile. 

"Hi," you replied smiling back, wondering what he’s up to.

"Let’s go home? I need you for something," he whispered in your ear. The cold ran through your spine and you were sure it was leading to something else.

"Can you stop obsessing over me?" you teased which he quickly clapped back.

"Okay," and lets go of your hand which you grabbed back because you were a bit clingy.

"What’s gotten into you? Haha," you asked.

"Nothing, I just saw a small box inside your bag earlier," he said grinning.

You look up to him, bewildered.

"You’re on a pill, how cute," he continued, "It’s not even our wedding and you’re really taking my cousin-sister-in-law’s spotlight for honeymoon."

You almost spat the wine you sipped because of his annoying mouth.

"Shut up," you whined.

"S h u tu p," he mocked.

 

—

 

Soon as you arrived home, his grip changed the instant you were both alone. He slowly pushed you into the bedroom, leaving the door wide open before he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled you into his lap.

"Time to get ri—" Chanwoo was about to tell you to get rid of your dress but you were already on it. With just a zipper by the side, you zipped it down and wiggled it free as you stood up. Now left with just a lacy bra and undies.

"Wow," he exclaimed. 

Chanwoo grinned as he playfully took off his tux too as fast as he could like what you just did. You laughed at his cuteness, and smiled at his naked glory.

Shifting in the pure, white sheets, you hummed softly, pressing your body closer on top of Chanwoo’s, groaning pleasantly at how warm the man was.

You nuzzled your nose against Chanwoo’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent with a soft smile gracing your lips. You pressed a light kiss on his neck, you were thankful that Chanwoo was never one for diction.

"I love you, babe," Chanwoo suddenly said, his voice rumbling against your lips that met yours now.

You pressed your mouth against his, Chanwoo hummed, breathing in your familiar scent and pressing closer to you. Bringing your lips together like this again, felt right. You moaned softly, a slowly burning passion that sparkled and crackled like hot embers growing between his pink lips. Deepening the kiss, Chanwoo rubbed his lips against yours, and shifted to take the top position—heat spreading to your entire body.

Swiping his tongue inside your parted lips, Chanwoo heard you slip a muffled moan, your hand gripping the back of his head as he moved his mouth away, to wetly kiss your neck.

"Chanwoo..." you moaned, tilting your chin back to give the man more space to kiss and lick and bite. You wanted Chanwoo to devour you, to make his mind go blank.

Chanwoo groaned against your pale neck, marking you just like that, "Mine," he whispered in between neck kisses and felt the need to show the world that you were his.

Moving his lips back to your mouth, Chanwoo sighed against your lips, kissing you with an increasing passion and ferocity that left you feeling needy and breathless against him.

Sensing your desperation, Chanwoo rubs his hand along your breasts. Taking off your bra and kneading them perky, and plump. Curling your fingers against Chanwoo’s shoulders, you gasped, scrunching your eyebrows together and lips dripping with sweet, desperate moans when Chanwoo pinched a nipple.

"Ah... that’s so good..." you moaned, voice wavering slightly, biting your lip and gazing at him with lust-filled eyes. Chanwoo smiled, pleased with the honesty, his fingers moving faster against your chest, giving you exactly what you wanted. He continued to play with the your breasts for a few more minutes, kneading, pinching, and sucking your nipples until they became red and painfully hard. The intensity was starting to drive you crazy, you wanted more- not on your chest, but somewhere else.

Your control was slipping, you were barely able to stop yourself from outright begging for Chanwoo’s dick, and it was kind of embarrassing to be this turned on already.

"More, please," you groaned out, your voice high with desire, grabbing his arm to stop him from continuing. You needed something stronger, and you needed it now. Chanwoo gave you a knowing look, familiar with the way your body reacted to his touch. He knew that you were ready for something else, but Chanwoo didn’t want to rush anything. Instead, he pressed his lips back against yours, giving you a deep, passionate kiss.

Moaning into his mouth, you arched your back, desperately trying to heighten the sensation and get closer to him. Pulling apart, Chanwoo stared into your eyes, his expression bordering on something delicious and heavy, something that made you feel breathless. 

"Where do you want more, baby?" Chanwoo asked, and you cried out, your lips trembling, eyes getting hazy with desire. You then spread your legs, fingers curling against the pillow sheets above your head.

"Here," you said, caressing your panty-covered pussy, trying to tempt Chanwoo into giving you what you wanted. Chanwoo’s eyes were filled with love, his desire to hold and kiss and cradle you welling up inside him, getting to the point where he couldn’t hold back.

Wrapping his arms around you and getting flushed on top of you, Chanwoo hummed, a sweet smile on his face. You giggled, and gasping the hardness as he pressed his dick on you.

Kissing your mouth with warm, sensual lips, Chanwoo sighed, rocking his hips slowly against your opening, drawing out a moan from you.

Rutting his hips quicker between your wet entrance, Chanwoo groaned, his eyebrows scrunching together at the luscious feeling, grinding his cock in loose circles. Not bothering to hide your long string of moans, you thrust your pussy against his dick, spreading your thighs to get closer to the hot hardness.

"Please, babe," you cried out, your thighs spread wide, trying to accommodate his hips and cock, grinding desperately against him. Groaning, his voice hot and thick, lips parted in heavy breaths that passed through your plump lips, eyes staring down at your depravity. You were already so needy, it made Chanwoo feel loved and desired. Leaning down, Chanwoo pressed a kiss against your neck, warm breath sparking a shiver through your body. 

"Do you want me inside of you?" Chanwoo asked with a deep, rumbling tone, body heavy and imposing in front of you, his cock pressing just slightly into your pussy through your underwear. Whimpering, you felt your body tremble, gasping at the feeling of Chanwoo entering you desperately wanting more, deeper.

"Yes... yes baby..." you groaned, reaching around to pull down your underwear, hardly able to contain yourself now that Chanwoo was prompting you. He knew exactly what you wanted, and he was planning on giving it to you- You could hardly wait.

"Mmn," Chanwoo groaned out, licking his lips as he watched you strip yourself bare. Following your lead, Chanwoo got up stroking his cock. He pouted his lips, asking you spit into the palm of his hand, which you did, and stroked it to himself.

Seeing that you were now laying on your back again, Chanwoo growled.

"I’ll hold up your legs," Chanwoo said, and he did so, your nude skin beautiful against the pure white sheets. Slathering his hand across your entrance, Chanwoo rubbed some of saliva he got from across your pink hole, getting it sufficiently wet.

You gasped, partially at how good it felt, but also at how rough Chanwoo was unknowingly being with you, hips already starting to tremble from the way Chanwoo was preparing you.

Pressing a finger into your entrance, Chanwoo swallowed, breath picking up. You were unbelievably soft and warm inside, and the perfect amount of tightness that made him very eager to shove his dick inside. After inserting two more fingers and stretching you out to his contentment, Chanwoo finally removed his hand, instead lining up his cock to your entrance. 

"You’re always ready, right? I mean, you’re the one who whined a lot on being deprived first," Chanwoo teased.

You rolled your eyes and nodded, you cheeks red from the influx of sensation, embarrassment, and body crying out for something to be put inside you.

"Whatever, dummy," you verbally confirmed and teased back, biting your lip, "Please, for the love of fuck, fuck me already," you laughed, your eyes sparkling with something mesmerizing and gorgeous- and Chanwoo obliged after smiling so beautifully, slowly inserting his cock into the wet heat of your pussy.

Gasping out breathy moans, you arched your back, hands holding your own leg as he brought it up his shoulders, cock throbbing between your legs. After a few more seconds of allowing you to adjust, Chanwoo began fucking you in earnest—starting slow and getting faster and faster as he realizes how far gone you already were. You were a writhing mess in his arms, clearly wanting nothing more than Chanwoo’s body pressed against you, and his cock pounding your insides.

The sensations were almost too much to bear after all the buildup and kissing, you and Chanwoo weren’t even able to contain your moans and other noises of pleasure. You were honestly a little worried about the noise level, hoping the walls really were soundproof as the owner said- your moans so loud and needy, but the pleasure outweighed your worries. You could deal with the consequences later, if there was, for now, it felt way too good to moan for Chanwoo’s cock.

"Chanwoo- I’m…" you began, your sentence interrupted by a broken moan, eyebrows scrunching together as you stared into his eyes. "...I’m getting close," you finished, and Chanwoo blinked a few times, a pleased smile forming after a few seconds. He wanted to make you cum on his cock—he wanted to see you come undone.

"Cum for me, baby," Chanwoo groaned out, voice heavy and throaty, and you whined, your hand moving up to hold Chanwoo’s strong arms—knowing that you wouldn’t last long if you did.

Giving Chanwoo a few frantic scratches on his arms, you stared up into his eyes, begging him for something.

"Cum for me," Chanwoo said again, and then repeated the phrase a few more times, driving you to your orgasm with only a few words. Biting back a scream, you came, squirting hot bands of cream to his cock.

"I’m cumming- too,"Chanwoo said, voice clearly strained as he stayed inside, finishing himself off inside you and came.

You watched with heavy breaths, barely able to open your eyes after your orgasm, happy that Chanwoo was able to cum with.

Flopping onto the bed beside you, Chanwoo sighed, still trying to catch his breath. You both laid there for a little bit, only the sound of their breaths and heartbeats audible.

He giggled. Chanwoo’s hand pressed to your ribs and he held you still so he could move closer, before he let his hold sink lower and wrap around your bare thigh and hitch it up to make room to fit his hips between your now spread legs.

Your face twisted, "Careful, please. I’m a bit sore."

"Did I hurt you?" his eyes widened.

"No, no," you quickly shook your head and slung both arms around his neck as he carefully raised to shift his weight on top of you and press his chest to your stomach, "It’s the good kind of sore."

"Anything I could do to ease up the pain?" he offered.

"Don’t move," you said calmly, "And probably shouldn’t touch me for the next couple of hours."

Chanwoo kissed your jaw before giving you a warm smile. "I’ll try. Won’t be easy, though. But seriously, are you okay?"

"I’m okay, geez. I’m not a virgin, I’ve been fucked by the same dick before," you laughed, tired.

Chanwoo moaned a laugh and you hissed before carefully opening your legs further so he had enough room to be comfortable.

He connected both your mouths once more and groaned, then he whispered your name and pulled away to lay beside you so you could sleep and finally this time, wake up next to each other once again for the next years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for reading this till the end! sorry if i had laps and mistakes in terms of description. will definitely take note of it as a learning experience. thank you and bye bye
> 
> \- kiss cam


End file.
